I'm On My Way
by NightcatMau
Summary: One from the vaults. When Skulduggery announces he wants to be Val's father she is devastated, but a new partner awaits her on the horizon. Set after the novels, AU, I guess. Spoilers, obviously, and gay positive fanfic. Don't like it? Don't read. Erskine/Valkyrie, Skulduggery/Ghastly pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or Ghastly. Val is about 28 here, story is in her point of view. I apologize but a plot bunny bitted me this is the pairing I said I'd never write and yet, here it is. "I'm on my Way" is a song by Phil Collins from the movie "Brother Bear".

* * *

Skulduggery's text had sounded important, so I had agreed to drive to his house. I couldn't imagine why he hadn't rang instead, in fact he hadn't picked up when I rang him, and there were times I'd sworn it would have been easier for him to graft his mobile to his skull. Skulduggery didn't even say hello as he answered the door, and he looked terrible. It wasn't his suit, which was immaculate as always, or his gleaming white bones, but his whole posture was one of defeat.

He grabbed me in a hug, something he rarely did anymore and I felt my heart flutter in hope. He pulled back to gaze at me mournfully and led the way into the living room where his meditation chair was. He gestured to a notepad which I picked up and read. "I've been jinxed. No cure. Understand if you want another partner."

Skulduggery turned from me, humiliation written into his entire posture. "They, whoever did this, took your voice?" I asked, touching his shoulder blade gently. He shook his head, refusing to turn around or speak. "Skulduggery, no matter what it is, please tell me. I'm frightened for you right now."

He turned in surprise. "There's no reason to be frightened, Valkyrie. My career as a detective is just over, that's all. My voice is stuck like this, forever, that's the jinx." Skulduggery's velvety voice was gone. Instead he sounded like every stereotypical cartoon skeleton. His voice was high, squeaky at times, but gravelly as well in a way I guess the person casting the jinx thought a skeleton should sound. Skulduggery hung his head in shame and turned away. "At least you didn't laugh." He said quietly.

My heart broke for him. Skulduggery had always taken great pride in his wonderful voice, using it to his best advantage. He'd told me once he'd been grateful it had stayed when he became a skeleton since he couldn't imagine wanting to be a living skeleton if he sounded like something out of a bad Halloween cartoon. And now, of course, he did. I hugged him tight from behind. "You are my best friend, Skulduggery Pleasant. First person who laughs at you I hit, swear to God."

He turned and I could sense his smile. "Thank you, Valkyrie, you don't know how much hearing you say that means to me. It's just that there was always something I wanted to ask you, and it is too late for that now."

I felt my heart leap in joy, he was going to ask me to marry him at long last! I made sure though to just smile demurely in response, then spoke. "Go ahead and ask, Skulduggery. I'll still say yes, how I feel about you hasn't changed."

He seemed to blink, which I admit was impossible, then he grinned. I could always read his expressions and this one was joyful. "Very well, Valkyrie, if you insist. Valkyrie Cain, I've known you now for over a decade. I've always hidden how I felt for you, because I've always felt it was improper and you wouldn't want to hear this from me. But-"

"Yes?" I smiled, encouraging him to go on.

He looked at me, then nodded. "I'll have to ask you now, since well, I'll know if you mean it, considering how terrible my voice is. But I've always wanted to ask you, I truly have, and if you are pleased I apologize for being too frightened to ask you sooner. If you are not, I'll accept your decision. Well, you know I've always cared for you, watched over you, so I suppose this should be obvious. Valkyrie Cain, I want to know if you'll be my daughter."

It felt like time had stopped. Skulduggery had lifted his skull to look at me, a mixture of hope and fear written on his skeletal features and I felt my heart melt. I was devastated, yet Skulduggery was my best and truest friend and if he wanted the moon I would have given it to him. I put aside any hopes of romance gently so it wouldn't hurt too much and held out my arms to him. Skulduggery hugged me to him tight, then pulled away to gaze at me fondly. "You accept then?" He sounded hopeful, shy. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Skulduggery. I couldn't hope for a more wonderful father than you, and I mean that." The funny thing was, I did mean it. "You know what this means? You have to let me drive the Bentley. Ghastly rang after your text. He wants us at the Sanctuary and said your mobile was off." I teased.

Skulduggery laughed in response. "Oh no you don't, young lady. I've seen you drive. I'll drive, then after I want to take my daughter to lunch, I'm also invoking fatherly privilege to demand you stay here tonight and there's precious little you can do about it." He smiled at me fondly and ruffled my hair.

I smiled and followed him to the Bentley, happy to see him so happy, and if being a friend was the only way to hear his happy stream of constant chatter once more it was worth it. Skulduggery was after all my very best friend, and if he wanted to be a father as well I realized I was rather happy to let him be and not nearly so devastated as I'd imagined I'd be.

I settled into my seat, listening to him prattle on happily about how good a father he was going to prove to be, then reached over and touched his hand gently. "You're already a wonderful father, Skulduggery. I mean that." His facade's smile in response to that was worth anything.

* * *

 **Ahhhh, what have I done? No, no, no! I told myself I'd never, ever write a father-daughter fanfic for them and I just did. My world has ended. The bad thing is I can see how the story would unfold so if you wanna see more, let me know. Oh, I baesd his voice on the Skulduggery interview video from the official website. If poor Skulduggery sounded like that I imagine all the bad guys would burst out laughing at him. Poor guy**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine or Ghastly. Val is still 28, story is still in her POV.

* * *

Skulduggery nattered happily all the way to the Sanctuary, seeing me to Ghastly's office, then disappearing when Erskine summoned him. Ghastly smiled fondly at me. "Tea?" He asked and I nodded. He spoke again, his back turned to me. "THAT is something I never thought I'd see, Skulduggery a father again. Thanks, Valkyrie. You've done the man a world of good. Though I always thought you were in love with him to be honest."

He turned, setting my tea in front of me and I thanked him. "So did I, but the way he looked at me, Ghastly." I shrugged helplessly and Ghastly nodded.

"I'm well aware of that look. He can convince people to do anything he wants with it because it's honest. His problem is he only sees the world the way he wants to. But I'm glad it is working out for you, though if you need to talk, you have my number. As his brother I know what it is like to have him talk you into the kind of relationship he wants." He said dryly and I looked up my heart softening.

"I'm so sorry, Ghastly, had I ever known-"

Ghastly held up a hand, stopping me. "You're certainly the better detective, Valkyrie. The man has known me for over four centuries and doesn't suspect a thing. Yes, I've known that long. But we grew up in a different time, I never wanted to shame him."

I put my empty tea mug down. "There is nothing wrong with you being in love with him, Ghastly. We aren't living in-"

"The sixteen hundreds?" He asked, amused. "I know, still I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything. Oh, no case by the way. Erskine wanted Skulduggery for something and wouldn't tell me what. The man's been nervous as a cat lately."

I grunted. "Well, he's always been a tad different, but in a good way, I guess. Maybe some jealous boyfriend found out about him and he needs Skulduggery for protection." I grinned and we both laughed.

We chatted a little longer, then I got up to leave. "You know, Ghastly, if Skulduggery ever does fall in love with someone, I hope it's you."

Ghastly came around his desk and hugged me tight. "You don't think any less of me?"

"Ghastly Bespoke, I couldn't think more or you if I tried, and I mean that." I said, tightening my own hug. I stepped back smiling just as a surprised Skulduggery appeared in the doorway. Ghastly ruffled my hair fondly and I laughed, ducking away.

"I was just telling Valkyrie if she isn't careful she'll have two fathers." Ghastly told Skulduggery. Skulduggery for his part looked rather pleased at the idea.

"See, Valkyrie? Now you have two of us to annoy you and put the fear of God in any young man you bring home. Well, come along then, lunch awaits."

Skulduggery smiled at Ghastly who smiled in return then returned to his paperwork. Skulduggery activated his façade just as we left the Sanctuary and turned to me with a fragile smile. "Are you all right?" I asked once we were in the Bentley.

"Never better. Seatbelt." But his hands shook as he went to put the Bentley in drive. He looked tense and miserable. It took me a second, then I realized he'd understood Ghastly's message to me. I sighed and Skulduggery jumped.

"You got quite the prize for a father, didn't you, Valkyrie? But don't worry. Men of my time know better than to-"

"Wait, you're saying you love him too?" I asked. Skulduggery nodded, misery etched on his façade. "Skulduggery, that's wonderful news! Why didn't you ever tell him?" I asked happily.

Skulduggery flicked his glance over to me. "I didn't want to shame him and please don't tell me I wouldn't still bring shame to his door if I started seeing him. I want to, Valkyrie, you have no idea how much I do, but I'm scared." We'd pulled up to a small diner, but didn't get out. I took hold of Skulduggery's gloved hand. He was trembling, assuming I'd reject him for being in love with another man.

"Ring him, invite him to dinner. I mean it, Skulduggery. Don't you think the two of you have waited long enough? He loves you, he's under the impression you don't know and would be ashamed of him and hate him if you did."

Skulduggery looked at me, shocked, and I continued. "I don't care what anyone else says, I'm proud of you for wanting to be with the man you love. That's awfully brave of you, even now. It won't be easy, and some people will judge, but they don't matter, OK? I'll grab us a booth, you ring him, OK?"

Skulduggery gripped my hand tightly. "Thank you, Valkyrie. With my voice like this I thought my life was over, but you're showing me it isn't. Yes, I'll ring him. Now I'd like some privacy if you don't mind."

I grinned and got out, snagging us a booth we could see the Bentley from. I glanced over at Skulduggery, not wanting to pry, but praying silently he'd have the courage to ask Ghastly out and that Ghastly would agree. I understood they were frightened, both of them knew that they'd be judged unfairly, and be hated openly by small-minded people. But I also understood they were in love and I was resolved to let nothing come in between that.

The waitress came and took my order, and Skulduggery slid into the booth shaking his head when she offered to take his order. The grin on his facade told me everything I wanted to know.

* * *

 **I so don't need to hear from haters. If you can't take two men being in love, keep it to yourselves, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Tipstaff or Ghastly.

* * *

Skulduggery grinned at me and I took his hand. "Before you ask, he said yes. I'm taking him out next Tuesday evening if you and I aren't out saving the world." His façade flushed slightly and I smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, both of you. It's about time you were happy. What did Erskine want to see you about?" I asked.

Skulduggery dipped his head, withdrawing his hand. He smoothed the hair of his façade nervously and brushed imaginary dust off his jacket. He looked down at his folded hands when he at last spoke, avoiding eye contact. "He's gotten serious about a woman at last. He's not sleeping, not eating. He wanted my advice."

"OK. So what advice did you give him?"

"That it would be a good idea to tell her he feels that way. The problem is he's afraid to speak to her. So he wondered if I would do it for him. He knows his reputation precedes him and he's worried she won't care for him or think he is serious, but he is. He's a wreck, Val."

"He's never gone out with her? Oh, the poor man, and I mean that. I'll go with you if you want, we'll _make_ her date him. He deserves to be happy, especially if he's being serious at last."

Skulduggery looked up hopefully. "You mean that, Valkyrie. You'd take him at his word?"

My coffee came and I waited until the waitress withdrew to answer. "Of course I would. He doesn't lie that I'm aware of. Who is she? Do we know her?"

"Ah, well, you see-" Skulduggery fidgeted his voice getting slightly squeakier than normal.

"Oh." I said, the pieces falling into place.

"Oh indeed. I'll tell him you aren't interested." Skulduggery said sadly. He reached for his mobile, but I stopped him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll at least meet with him. Someplace crowded with lots of witnesses, but I'll meet with him."

Skulduggery smiled in response. "All he asked for was you ring him actually. Here's his number." He handed over a slip of paper which I pocketed. Skulduggery was charming through the meal, happy we were getting to spend some father-daughter time together.

"You can trust him, you know." He said once we got home. "I know you'd rather it be almost any other man in the world, but he cares for you, Valkyrie. The man was an absolute wreck, on the verge of tears and I don't have to tell you men don't like to cry, do I? You could call him now, I can find something to do in the office." He suggested, titling his head hopefully.

I nodded and got my mobile out. I realized I had absolutely no idea what to say. Maybe he'd be busy doing Grand Mage duties and it would be a short discussion. I dialed his number half hoping it would go to a message service and I could ring off. Erskine answered on the first ring. "Valkyrie! I was hoping you'd call. How are you?" He sounded pleased, but nervous. I resolved not to let how handsome and dashing he generally looked affect my response.

"Good, it's rather quiet without any bad guys to chase, but I suppose that's a good thing. At least I'm not stuck in an office with Tipstaff all day." I teased and Erskine laughed.

"You're just jealous because I get to wear one of these fabulous robes."

"Wait, wear? Are you interrupting something important to talk to me? I can ring off."

"Don't you dare. One of the good things about being Grand Mage is I do as I please. Hold on." I heard the mobile muffled, then Erskine telling Tipstaff to shut up and get him some coffee. He came back on. "There, now where were we?"

"Discussing why nobody at the Irish Sanctuary other than Ghastly drinks tea, I think." Erskine laughed again.

"Hmm, I thought we were discussing whether you'd ever go out with the big bad wolf if he invited you to dinner." His voice was light, but I could tell he expected me to reject him.

"Of course." I said, shocking us both into silence.

"What? I mean, you will? Of course you will, you just said so. How about some time next week, say Tuesday night?"

"I think news travels fast, but yes, that sounds perfect. Now go bother Tipstaff before we need to elect a new Grand Mage." I teased and Erskine was going to ring off, but not before I heard him telling Tipstaff about the date, then a thud and shattering glass.

"Are you all right?" I asked, alarmed.

"I'm fine, Tipstaff fainted. Dropped my coffee too. But not before murmuring something about "that poor girl". Insulting, that's what that was. Well I suppose I should revive him or I'll be getting my own coffee. I can ring you later?"

"Yes, you can ring me. Now go revive Tipstaff." I rang off smiling. Skulduggery was in the office and chortled happily when I flashed him the thumbs up sign. I wondered then how the Dead Men had ever gone into battle but I supposed war was a lot less scary the the prospect of being rejected by someone you cared about. Next Tuesday night was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

 **Awww. Only chapter 3 and we got two couples already?**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Nope, still don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly or Erskine. Val is still 28, the story is still in her POV.

* * *

Skulduggery and I were on the couch later that evening watching an old black and white movie. He'd managed popcorn and even brought a Coke in for me. "Thank you, Skulduggery. For all of this, I like getting to spend time with you. You excited about next week?" I asked.

He nodded happily. "As you can guess I rang Ghastly while you were busy with Erskine. He's making you a dress and don't you dare protest. I want my daughter looking decent and some of those strips of fabric they call dresses today frighten me."

"That's right, I do have to wear a dress, don't I?" I groaned and leaned back into the couch.

"And nice shoes, which Ghastly will also design. He's most likely giving you steel-capped toes in case Erskine doesn't behave. But we'll all be at the same restaurant so your knights in shining armour will be nearby." He teased gently. I hugged him in thanks.

"That's a great idea, thank you."

"An even better idea is that I'm driving you there and you're coming home with me. Nobody there wants to rush into anything. Erskine would tell you that himself but he's having trouble summoning up the courage to talk to you."

"He's supposed to ring tonight, actually. Haven't you put the fear of God into him yet?"

"That I have. It's been centuries since I had a daughter, but the instincts never die. I felt them the moment I saw you. All I wanted to do was protect you and hold you close."

"Oh, Skulduggery." I hugged him again. "You've been a great dad so far, I hope you know that. I mean it. You've always tried to protect me. You also used the word mentor a lot when I think you meant father, but you were scared weren't you?" I asked gently.

He nodded. "You on the other hand are as brave as a lioness. Getting me to ask Ghastly out, agreeing to see Erskine."

"Are you kidding? I'm terrified. I've known the man for over a decade and never spent time alone with him on purpose. I'm guessing he's regretting all the bragging he used to do in front of me. That's what he gets for treating me like one of the guys." I said, amused.

Skulduggery laughed. "We men tend to do that, don't we? It just means we accept a girl or woman in your case and are welcoming her in. You've never seemed to mind."

"I don't, I like it, actually. You treat me as an equal and I'm thankful for that. Of course other people treat me as an equal because they're afraid you'd shoot them if the didn't."

"True, and I would too. For example, I intend to shoot the first person who doesn't see a family resemblance." I could see the grin flit over his skeletal features and I knew he was hinting.

"Dad, you can't shoot everyone."

Skulduggery beamed. "Oh yes I can. Coffee? You pick the next movie."

I nodded and as he got up my mobile rang. Erskine. "Hello, Grand Mage." I teased.

"Please, I get enough of that from Tipstaff, who spent the rest of the day recovering on my couch. He's a rubbish Administrator is what he is." He grumbled.

"He's a glorified lackey, is what he is. I thought swooning went out of fashion for men several centuries ago."

Erskine snorted. "It was never in fashion. I don't know how that hysterical peacock ever got his position."

"I always though he blackmailed the Grand Mage."

"You're going to have fun with this, aren't you? Could we talk about something else, anything else? Please?"

"Yes, I'm having a lot of fun. I'm talking to a self-described rogue who is behaving himself quite nicely. Daddy threatened to beat the big bad wolf within an inch of his life, did he?" I teased gently, realizing as I did I was doing a lot of that with him.

"That he did. But I'm serious about you, Valkyrie. I know that sounds creepy coming from me, but I am. Lucky you." He sighed.

"Yes, lucky me. There's nothing wrong with you, Erskine, that burning your little black book won't fix at any rate."

He groaned. "Not my precious black book! All those millions upon millions of heartbroken women. Well, they'll just have to accept I'm off the market, won't they?" I heard the smile in his voice.

I paused. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am. Of course by the time you see me for our date I'll be back to my usual resplendent self. It's terrible being me, Valkyrie. I've seen grown women crash their cars looking at me." He sighed and I realized he was flirting with me.

"I was so not looking at you at the time I wrecked. Thinking maybe, but not looking." I obliged him, then we rang off. Skulduggery had come in and caught the rest of our conversation. He snorted laughter.

"You've never wrecked a car in your life. Well, there was the van-"

"The man was fishing."

"Ah, that explains it. I think you'll like him, Valkyrie, and I trust him or I'd never have agreed to him asking you out."

"He asked your permission first?"

"Of course, after I told him I was your father and couldn't wait to kill the first man to look at my daughter the wrong way. It was very brave of him."

I could only smile in reply to that. Skulduggery was being an overprotective father and I adored him for it.

* * *

 **OK, think I'll leave it there for the day. But I must write when the muse calls me.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Ghastly or Tipstaff. Val is still 28, story is still in her POV.

* * *

Early the next morning I felt Skulduggery shaking me awake. He handed me my ringing mobile, his façade grinning at me. "Your mobile, m'lady. I wonder who's ringing at this early hour?"

I snorted, we both knew who it was. I answered, groggy, but amused. "Does the Grand Mage of the Irish Sanctuary require us to bask in his exalted presence this morning?"

I heard a snort on the other end, then Erskine's cheerful voice. "We don't have a case for you but Ghastly and I wondering what you two were doing today. You could come in for a visit."

"And do what? Hang out in your offices all day?" I asked, amused.

Erskine pounced on the idea. "That's a wonderful idea, Valkyrie, we can have food brought in. That is if both you and Skulduggery agree of course."

I looked at Skulduggery who had heard every word and was practically shaking his head off in happy agreement. I laughed. "You do know Sanctuary officials are supposed to work, right?"

"We'll work a hundred times better once you're here, we promise." Erskine said cheerfully. I shook my head and agreed we'd come in. Ghastly of course was in Erskine's office so I handed my mobile to Skulduggery to have a lovely craic while I showered and dressed.

Skulduggery escorted me to the Bentley, wrapping me in a hug before I got in. "Mmm. Thank you, you're the best daughter ever and I mean that. I wouldn't have went in without my partner you know. Until the end, remember?"

I hugged him tightly. "Until the end." I agreed.

Erskine was as good as his word and had take away waiting. I smiled at him and took a seat. Skulduggery of course had went to Ghastly's office and I wondered how long we'd all get before Tipstaff had a hissy fit. "You do know you called before dawn, right, Erskine?" I asked as he handed over a carton. He nodded, a blush coming over his handsome features.

"Somehow we thought we'd have better luck getting you two to come in if we asked before you could make any plans. We know you want to spend time together, but we missed you."

"Plus this way you don't have to wait until next Tuesday night. I'm glad you called, I missed you too." I said. Erskine flushed with pleasure. I knew he'd done his best to look elegant, but he looked terrible. He'd lost a lot of weight and his colour was pale. It made me realize then how serious he was about me. I held back on eating part of my carton and handed it over to him.

"No good? I can order something else." He said, concerned.

"You've lost too much weight. Besides Skulduggery's been watching too many American cop shows and plying me with coffee and doughnuts in the Bentley."

"What? Nobody ever gets to eat in that car. Don't tell me you hung out the side the whole way here?"

"No, as long as I ate over the box the doughnuts came in he was fine. He even had a cup holder installed. I think he's going crazy trying to make up for all the years he wasn't my father. I told him he always was, but he doesn't listen too well."

Erskine nodded as he ate, the man was clearly famished and I felt my heart soften towards him. We'd always been friends even though I called him unkind names like pretty boy and coxcomb behind his back. He wasn't a sissified man but Lord knows he was handsome to a degree that made other men either hate him or adore him. I knew he loved spending money, but then so did I. Other than that I really didn't know much about him.

Tipstaff came in, hovering. He gave me a look of pure pity. He then threw a beseeching glance to Erskine and I realized he was pleading on my behalf. I touched his arm gently and he jumped. "It's OK, Tipstaff, he won't hurt me. Besides, I've killed gods, remember? I can hold my own."

Tipstaff nodded, hovered, looking miserable. Erskine smiled gently at him. "See that? You're Grand Mage tries anything and he's a dead man. We're fine, Tipstaff, though I'd appreciate some coffee and whatever fun, fun, fun paperwork you have for me. Some more take away for me would be nice."

"It's about time you were eating, Grand Mage. I'll do as you request." Tipstaff replied gravely. He nodded then shot me another pitying glance and left.

Erskine looked down, not meeting my amused glance. I shook my head. "You're already a Dead Man. And if I thought you were the big bad wolf you like people to think you are I wouldn't be here. You're my friend first, remember?"

Erskine sighed in relief. "I'm not sorry for the life I led, Valkyrie. I've had my fun and enjoyed myself. Of course I wish you didn't have to get me with the past I've had."

"So I'm the boring nice girl you want to settle down with, am I?" I teased. He laughed in response.

"You are hardly boring and I've never heard anyone call you nice. You'll keep me in line, the same you do with Skulduggery. Me wealth is never going to impress you, and since you're beautiful my looks aren't either. I know very well you call me a pretty boy behind me back." He sounded amused.

I laughed nervously and blushed. "Sorry, you just seemed to never do anything but look pretty. But I know you can hold you're own in a fight. I just never thought you did anything besides chase women, drive fast cars and spend money on both. Sorry." I said gently, at his wince.

He nodded, but as Tipstaff entered with coffee for us both and the paperwork for the day I hoped I hadn't hurt him too badly.

* * *

 **Poor Val, she can't say anything right, can she? But what to do with Erskine, will they even make it through one day together? This has nothing to do with anything but "Life Is a Rock (But the Radio Rolled Me)" by Reunion was running through my head so I listened to it during editing.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Erskine, Ghastly, Skulduggery or Tipstaff. Val is still 28, story is still in her POV.

* * *

Erskine had stiffened at my thoughtless words and I didn't know what to do. He'd buried himself in his paperwork, but looked up with a wan smile. "You're not obliged to spend the day here, Valkyrie. It was wonderful seeing you, but, well, we can both see this isn't going to work out. I'll cover for you, say I sent you out so I could get some work done. It's OK, at least you tried."

I shook my head. "No, Erskine, it isn't OK. Out of all the people on the planet I know what it is like to be judged by people. I'm sorry. I want to stay if you'll have me." I was going to say more but I bumped my music player while fidgeting nervously with my pockets.

"The Way You Love Me" by Michael Jackson started to pour out of the tiny speaker. Great, the earbuds must have come loose. I fumbled for it, blushing furiously, trying to ignore the potent lyrics. I finally managed to fish the player out of my pocket with trembling hands and was going to shut it off when I heard Erskine laughing softly. He wasn't laughing at me, he was just clearly amused when I looked up and meet his eyes.

I blushed an even deeper shade of crimson and went to turn the player off. "Leave it, please." Erskine asked. I put the player on his desk and hung my head, the day couldn't possibly get any worse. He probably thought I did it on purpose. Erskine came around his desk, still smiling and held out his hand to me. I looked at him and took it, and he gently pulled me to my feet, leading me into a slow dance away from his desk. "Tell me that song will replay." He murmured softly in my ear and I felt a shiver pass through me at the sound of his voice.

"Um, yeah, actually it will. It's the only song loaded on there right now. I, uh, have it programmed to play for an hou-" The song had looped and at the first mention of a kiss Erskine's lips had found mine, but gently, sweetly. He wrapped his arms around me, and I found myself returning his kiss, wrapping my arms around him in response.

Erskine pulled away to smile down at me. "Mmm, you have good taste in music. Better taste in men of course. I meant it about taking it slow, Val, so I'm going to return to my paperwork and I'll have Tipstaff bring the paper in for you."

We heard a shriek of dismay behind us and turned to see a distraught Tipstaff hovering in the now open doorway, the papers he had been bringing Erskine scattered on the floor. Erskine laughed and unwrapped his arms from around me. "Well, there he is now. Tipstaff, once you're done littering my office do you think you could manage a paper? And where's my take away?" Erskine put a growl in his voice and I had to choke back a laugh.

Tipstaff was wailing apologies in a range only bats could understand when Skulduggery strolled in walking over the papers and managing to step on Tipstaff's fingers. I had a feeling he did it on purpose and his grinning façade told me he had.

"Well, well this is the fun office. Take away, music, a pretty girl. We were going to ask you two to go out with us for lunch, but if you're busy-"

"Lunch?" Tipstaff managed to shriek. "Lunch? The day has hardly begun and you just expect the Grand Mage and an Elder to waltz off to lunch?" He looked furious, Skulduggery just looked amused. Ghastly had come in to lounge in the doorframe. He looked rather pleased with himself and I had to grin.

Tipstaff looked at me. "You're the sensible one, or you were, do something!" He demanded.

I laughed and shrugged helplessly. "The whole Sanctuary is going to blinking blue blazes, isn't it, Tipstaff?" He made a squealing offended sound then slammed the papers he'd gathered down on Erskine's desk and left in a huff.

I walked over and pocketed my player, switching it off while the Dead Men roared in laugher at Erskine's reaction.

"Valkyrie, language." Skulduggery managed between snorts of laughter.

"Yeah, Val, language." Erksine agreed, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Did you SEE his reaction?" Ghastly snorted. "How did he even get a job here anyhow? But if you two will join us, yes, we intend to get lunch. Two of us, after all, were up well before dawn waiting to ring two Sanctuary detectives, so it is our lunch hour."

I looked at Erskine who came over to hold me again. "Well?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Lunch sounds great." I agreed and he smiled, hugging me tightly before he let me go, and of course Skulduggery and Ghastly teased me all the way to the van. Skulduggery got in up front with Ghastly, something he never did if other people were driving.

Erksine got in the back with me treating me to a brief wolfish grin and I gave him a playful swat. "Behave yourself."

"Only when you tell me you love me." He said, nuzzling into me happily. His hand snaked into my pocket and came out with my player, switching it on. There were barely suppressed snorts of laughter from the front seats.

Erskine put an arm around me, nuzzling into me again. "Well?" He purred.

"You know I love you." I said softly, ignoring the delighted sounds from the front seat. Erskine was smiling down at me, his face gentle. He caressed my face with his hand.

"And I love you, Valkyrie Cain." He said, before kissing me again. I melted into the kiss, into his embrace and I thanked the heavens above that I'd met him.

* * *

 **I was stuck until I was playing my MJ album, and the lyrics just hit the Erskine/Valkyrie relationship perfectly. She's never had the right kind of man and he's never had a full and serious relationship like he craves with her before.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Valkyrie, or Erskine. Val is still 28, still her POV.

* * *

We secured a horseshoe shaped booth big enough for the four of us, Erskine and Skulduggery seated together, Skulduggery giving a content growl in his new voice as Ghastly settled in next to him. It wasn't a bad voice all things considered, and Ghastly flushed slightly, pleased.

I grinned at Erskine and he smiled at me. That of course is when things got interesting. A vision in white was sashaying over to our table and I felt my heart lurch. From her coco-coloured skin to her platinum blonde beehive wig, Fi-Fi LaRoux was the hottest of hot tranny female impersonator. She cooed as she came up behind me, bumping her generous cleavage against me. She always was a tease. She purred, playing with my hair, then pouted at me when I pulled away. "Sorry, Fi-Fi, but I'm spoken for."

"Mm-hmm. I can _see_ that. So, who are all your friends?" She sounded annoyed and was doing her over-the-top out of the closet act which always made me giggle. I laughed and I introduced everyone.

"Enchanté." She purred, dipping into a graceful curtsy. She turned her attention back to me. "So now who do I get to dance with?" She grumbled.

"Um, I'm guessing an actual guy, for starters." I said, grinning at her. She snorted them blew me a kiss and sailed off, well aware of all the drama she had just caused.

Skulduggery was staring at me, open-mouthed. "Well now we know how you usually spend your weekends." He put in, mildly.

"All I ever did was dance with her, dad." I growled back.

Ghastly shook his head. "Don't let him shake you, Valkyrie. You should have seen him in Paris at La Cage. Shameful, that's what he was." He laughed as Skulduggery reddened.

"You're lucky I love you, Ghastly Bespoke, because I wasn't the one with seven feet of cooing impersonator in my lap." He said exasperated, and we all stared at him. "What?" He asked, his voice once again velvety and deep. "Oh." His hand went reflexively to his throat and we all smiled at him.

We gave our orders and our coffee was brought. Well, Ghastly had tea of course, shaking his head at Erskine and myself. "Call yourself Irish, do you?" He commented dryly. He glanced at Skulduggery. "You're lucky I love you, Skulduggery Pleasant, letting our daughter go out at all hours chasing female impersonators. But like father, like daughter, I suppose." He gave me an amused glance to show he meant no harm and as he grinned at me I gave a small gasp. "What?" He asked.

"I think you both just found out how to break a jinx." I managed. Ghastly frowned, then reached up to feel his face. I managed to fish a small compact I never used out of my pocket and handed it over, watching him admire himself in wonder.

I looked at Erskine and he smiled at me. "Thank you, and I mean it. You showed you're serious just now. I'm sure you were tempted."

I blushed. "Yeah, yeah I was. But I'm with you now. She doesn't like girls anyhow, she just thinks I look good in a suit, and if that _ever_ leaves this table I'll have my revenge."

The men all laughed softly and our food arrived. Skulduggery looked at my plate longingly and I patted his hand. "You know, dad, if you just let me spring for a full-body façade you could eat." He glanced at me, a huge grin spreading over his façade.

"Valkyrie, I couldn't possibly- Besides, you know I'd have to discuss it with Ghastly first."

"Go for it." Ghastly said, and I tried not to laugh at Skulduggery's surprise. If things kept going this well I hoped there would be a wedding, or as close to one as they could get. It angered me they couldn't marry, but I was getting ahead of myself so I just smiled at them both.

Ghastly looked over at me and tilted his head towards the door, so we both got out and I followed him outside. He smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. "Thanks and I mean that. Not just for being here, but everything, for Skulduggery especially. I'd never had said something on my own and neither would he. How are you holding up, you OK with being his daughter, with being mine?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine, dad." Ghastly beamed at me and I continued. "I love both of you, and I'm so happy you gave me Erskine, since I know very well you were both in on it. He would have never said anything either, would he?"

"No he wouldn't have. You can't imagine how pleased I am that you love him. That said, we all came out to lunch together so there would be no pressure on anyone. You two could get a better feel for one another and know if there is anything there. Is there?"

"Yes, there is. Erskine seems rather nervous, but he's sweet, he really is."

"Erskine is terrified he's going to scare you away. He adores you, Val. Well, let's go back in and you watch his reaction to the sight of you and see if what I say isn't true."

He was right. Erskine was looking at me like he hadn't seen me in twenty years when he rose to let me in. He still looked slightly nervous, but I knew it wasn't the time or place to kiss him to reassure him. Instead I brushed his shoulder with my fingertips as I passed him, but he understood the gesture and smiled at me. He seemed hesitant as we sat and Ghastly sighed. "Good Lord, man. Move closer." He said. Erskine blushed, but happily moved as close as possible, his eyes seeking my permission before he did.

I was more than happy to have him there and I marveled at the change in him. In the past he would have preened and shown me how very handsome and suave he was, but now I was getting to see the real Erskine, and I liked him a lot better. Because he wasn't sure if I was in love with him and he wasn't out for another notch in his belt. I liked this Erskine just fine.

* * *

 **Well, things are getting more serious for both couples, good for them! Honestly think I'll leave it there, it was fun while it lasted though.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Erskine, Valkyrie, Tipstaff or Madame Mist. Val is still 28, story is still in her POV.

* * *

We were back in the van, Erskine putting an arm around me, although he looked ready to jump out of his skin. I grinned at him and he smiled back, relaxing. I leaned into him slightly digging out my player, downloading another track, getting my earbuds out. It was more Michael Jackson and I wasn't sure Erskine would appreciate it, but he touched my arm slightly with a hopeful, questioning glance and I dug my y-shaped jack out that would let me put my reserve pair of earbuds in as well. Skulduggery turned around, looked at me and grunted.

"Don't those things plug into car stereos?" He asked.

"Um, maybe." I said, colouring. It was bad enough to have Erskine know I listened to romantic music, I didn't need Skulduggery's usual smart remarks. He held out his gloved hand, snapping his fingers.

"Give, and don't fake not having the wires to hook it up."

"You'll hate it." I tried. He shot me a look and I handed it over. Erskine smoothed my hair and I braced myself for the endless barrage of sarcasm that would be coming. Only it didn't.

As soon as the 2012 track of "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" started with the monologue intro, Skulduggery settled down, listening attentively. I sighed in relief and settled back into Erksine as the lyrics started and the music soared.

Ghastly looked over at Skulduggery and smiled. Skulduggery made a pleased sound and laughed, looking away. Erskine put his arms around me, nuzzling into me and I grinned, then blushed when I caught Skulduggery watching us in the rear view mirror. He nudged Ghastly, who looked up and grinned at us in the mirror. I heard Erskine laugh softly, felt him place a chaste kiss on top of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

* * *

Erskine was an absolute angel for the rest of the day, and much more relaxed. I read the paper Tipstaff had managed to bring and drank my coffee, lounging on the couch unobtrusively. I tried not to think of the countless whispered legends about the couch, but it wasn't working. I wasn't jealous so much as I was creeped out. The Erskine I was getting to know was better than all the stories I'd heard and mostly believed. I sighed, and he spoke. "Which is bothering you more? The news or sitting on the legendary 'sofá del amor'?" He snorted and continued. "None of those stories are true, Valkyrie. You can take my word on that, I'm a hedonist not an exhibitionist. I've never had any desire to do anything but sleep on the couch."

I looked up and smiled faintly. I believed him. "Sorry, Erskine. But you did do your best to impress me with how, uh, worldly you are."

Erskine grinned, a flash of the seductive charm he used to use on women so well passing over his handsome features. "And how is that working out for me?" He purred.

"Now you stop that." I said, blushing furiously, and he went back to his paperwork with a delighted laugh. Tipstaff came in, apparently felt Erskine was too busy to be hovered over, and turned his attention to me. "Can I get you anything, Detective?" He asked politely. "Coffee, mace, a bodyguard perhaps?" I laughed and Erskine growled in annoyance.

"Coffee sounds wonderful, Tipstaff, and thanks for the paper. Sorry about teasing you before, I meant no harm." He grinned in delight and was off for my coffee, talking happily to himself once again in a range only bats could hear.

"You are going to spoil than man, Valkyrie. He'll be here every day now, hovering around you." Erskine realized what he had said, and looked up at me. "What I meant to say, was that, uh- That is, he'll be looking for you every day. That's what I meant to say."

"You're cute when you stammer, even cuter when you blush." I teased, and Erskine muttered something I couldn't make out and dropped his head back to his paperwork.

Around noon Skulduggery and I took our leave. I looked at him as we got in the Bentley. "Did you get a really strange invitation to come back every day?"

"Indeed, I did. Of course it was immediately retracted. It's the family curse, Valkyrie. We're irresistible. Of course we now have to pretend we didn't understand a word of it and make them call. That's how it works, you know." He laughed happily.

"Sounds good to me, wonder who breaks down and calls us first. I'm putting good money on Ghastly."

"Ha, he has a will of iron. That pretty boy of yours on the other hand absolutely wilted the moment you got up. Poor man. I'd have left you, but leaving him wanting more of your presence is a good thing."

"True. How did Ghastly take you leaving?"

"Well, actually, but then we have a long history together as friends. We have centuries on our side, we can wait. Poor Erskine on the other hand hasn't know you for a century yet, so he's nervous and wanting to prove himself to you."

"Dad, he doesn't have to prove anything. Can you or Ghastly talk to him? I can't stand women who do that to men, it's cruel."

"Tell him yourself, and you owe me good money, whatever that is." Skulduggery commented as my mobile rang. It was Erskine.

"Hello, Grand Mage, are we needed for a case?" I asked. I heard him groan slightly in response.

"Please, Val, anything but Grand Mage. No, I was, uh, we were, that is, uh, um, can you both come in again tomorrow? Please?" Skulduggery, having heard every word looked at me pleadingly. Truth be told, neither one of us had wanted to leave, we'd merely been afraid of over staying our welcome.

"It depends. Would it distract the two of you too much? I'd intend to bring my music player back, you know."

"Yes, please! Also, do you have another one, or something for Ghastly's office? We've decided as the two most powerful men here we can do as we please. Without Elder Mist here we can, at any rate. I was so happy the day she got hit by that bus."

I laughed. "Yes, I can do something for both offices. What kind of music do you like?"

"What you played today is fine. Here, Ghastly wants to speak to you." I heard the mobile handed over.

"Valkyrie? Both songs you played today, then whatever else from him you think would be best. It can be a mixed collection. Could you make something that would play for an hour or so?"

"With Michael Jackson? If I did every song he ever recorded it would play half the day at least. Anything he did that you don't like?"

"Not that I can recall. We'll leave you to it then, same time tomorrow?"

I looked at Skulduggery and he nodded. "Yes, we'll be there."

Skulduggery stopped at Gordon's mansion so I could grab my other player and it only took moments to create a playlist of seventy five songs or so. "Oh, I went overboard, we'd be there we'll past noon, sorry, dad. Let me delete some-"

"Don't you dare. Past noon will be fine by all of us. To tell you the truth I didn't think someone your age would appreciate his music."

I looked at him, shocked. "You _listen_ to pop music?"

"Well, he is the King of Pop, isn't he? That suits me just fine. Plus I love his suits."

"The voice doesn't hurt either."

"True. I wonder if Ghastly would tailor me a white suit. I'd look quite dashing in it, don't you think?"

"You look great in anything, dad. As you well know." Skulduggery just smiled in reply.

* * *

 **Ever since Landy muttered darkly about a Michael Jackson song being in the original movie script, I wanted to write the King of Pop into a story in a positive way. No, I will not have any characters break out into song, though I bet Skulduggery could nail MJ's dance moves. Love you forever, Michael!**

 **PS The opening lines about nobody knowing the real him in the 2012 single sent chills down my spine. Fits what Erskine would say to Valkyrie exactly, but the song works for the love each character feels.**

 **Love is always the answer, and always the same, irregardless if a man and woman, two women, or two men feel it. End lecture.**

 **Sofá del amor means couch of love, and muchas gracias means thanks so much!**

 **PSS Seeing Skulduggery in a white suit and hat like Michael wore in the "Smooth Criminal" video now, aren't you?**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Valkyrie Erskine or Tipstaff. Val is still 28, story is still in her POV.

* * *

I woke up some time early the next morning, covered in sweat. I hadn't been having nightmares exactly, but all I had been worried about during the day had given me strange dreams and light sleep. I heard a faint rap at my door. "Valkyrie? Are you up? I can't sleep." Skulduggery sounded terrible so I called him in while I switched on the light for myself. At least I looked decent even if my football jersey was currently plastered to me.

"Valkyrie! Sweetheart, what is it? Did you have a nightmare?" Skulduggery was hugging me tightly from behind, bundling me into him. I shivered and turned, then clung to him.

"Wait, your suit. I'll ruin it." I tried to push away, but he clung to me, shivering himself and I realized he'd had bad dreams as well.

"Nonsense." He said soothingly, stroking my hair to calm me. "Thinking about Erskine? Did it scare you and give you nightmares?"

I nodded. "He just seems way too good to be true, dad. Do you know Tipstaff told me yesterday? When he realized Erskine wasn't going to eat me alive he got me to meet him in the hall. I thought he was going to give me another lecture, but he started praising Erskine to make sure I'd stay. But, what about you? Nightmares?" I asked, craning my head back to look at Skulduggery and he nodded.

"I was remembering what it was like when we were both young men. I have an excellent idea, you get up and I'll make you something to eat. Then we can talk. I don't think either one of us wants to go back to sleep."

I nodded, getting up and following him to the kitchen. "So, what did Tipstaff tell you?" Skulduggery asked, digging this and that out of the refrigerator. "Eggs, OK?" I nodded and he smiled. He wasn't wearing his façade, but I could tell.

"Erskine just does things you'd never expect him to. There's an orphanage, I don't know where, but he sends all he can to help out. I just, I never thought he saw beyond himself. I don't understand, dad. Why would he want people to think he's a self-absorbed pretty boy who does nothing but chase women?"

"Men all have ways of keeping the world at a distance. He doesn't want the world to know what he does, so it is a pity he told Tipstaff. I'd advise you not to mention it, Valkyrie, until Erskine does, then manage to look surprised."

"I'll do that, thanks. I'm surprised you couldn't sleep, I never thought anything bothered you." I said, then nodded my thanks as he set coffee in front of me.

"Ah, Valkyrie, the luxury to be young in this day and age. Are you forgetting when we grew up? In the 1600's in Ireland had either of our fathers suspected anything they'd have beat us both to death with a hammer. I know things aren't any better for a lot of young men now, but I loved Ghastly, even then."

He shrugged as he returned to his cooking. "I had no idea Ghastly felt the same way, of course. Men with any common sense didn't talk about such things back then. It would have brought shame to our families and ourselves. Not to mention the cheery fact that we were taught we were abominations in the sight of God and doomed to burn in Hell." He sniffed slightly, and I realized he was crying. "I still think we are. How can I do this to him, Valkyrie?"

He turned to look at me helplessly and I was up, hugging him tightly. "First off, there is nothing wrong with you, and you are not going to Hell. Secondly, what you are doing is making him the happiest man on Earth. You broke his jinx because you are the man he was always meant to be with. _Meant_ to be with. Don't you realize nobody else in the world could have done that for him, or you?"

Skulduggery held me tight. "Have I told you you're the best daughter in the world lately? Because you are. We're both going to need you and Erskine to support us. This isn't going to be something many people will accept."

"I don't care about many people, dad, I care about you. And the first pinhead to pray for you gets hit, I swear to God."

"Such a violent child!" He said amused, then turned back to finish my eggs. I sat back down and watched him, hoping he realized I'd love them both forever.

* * *

We didn't have long to wait before we left and the drive to the Sanctuary was enjoyable. We were both excited to get there, of course, but we enjoyed being alone together too and nothing would ever change that.

I handed Skulduggery a player and he escorted me to Erskine's office. He left with a happy nod and Erskine was out from behind his desk, holding me tightly. "Valkyrie! What's the matter? Couldn't you sleep either?"

I was going to make a feeble joke about looking a sight, but Erskine titled my head up gently and was kissing me, one hand cradling my head gently. I felt a shiver pass through me as I returned the kiss. We parted and I buried my head in his chest, inhaling the scent of his good clothes and cologne. "I missed you." I said nuzzling into him happily.

"I missed you too, Val." He replied, kissing the top of my head and leading me to the couch, treating me to a wolfish grin I swatted him playfully for. There was a blanket there now. I looked at him and he shrugged. "I want you here every day, if you'll come. I'll make the office as comfortable as possible for you. I'm in love with you, Valkyrie. I need you here with me."

I felt my breath catch at his words. Erskine had sat down with me, an arm around me so I nestled happily into him. "I love you too." I admitted. "That's why I couldn't sleep last night. You couldn't sleep either?"

He smiled and blushed faintly. "No, I couldn't, and poor Ghastly looks worn around the edges. Val, it may sound forward, but what about separate lunches today? Those two need time alone together and so do we."

"I think that sounds wonderful, to be honest." I said, and his face lit up in reply. Erskine kissed the top of my head and ruffled my hair fondly, then went to his desk to get started with his day, humming to himself. Tipstaff came in, looking back and forth, clearly not sure who to fuss and hover over first.

He chose me and came over, looking pleased to see me. "Detective Cain. May I call you Valkyrie? Did you even sleep, my dear? No, don't say a word. I'll get you some coffee and something sweet, plus your paper. You just sit back and relax, that's it."

He left and I looked over at Erskine who had snorted in amusement. "Very funny." I growled.

"I didn't say a word." He said, grinning, not bothering to look up from his work. Tipstaff was soon back, plying me with the coffee and sweets, giving me the paper, cooing tenderly and murmuring comforting words.

"You remind me of my little sister." He said, happily. "I haven't seen her in ages. You let me know if you need anything, dear. I live to serve." He turned to Erskine. "Coffee, Grand Mage?"

Erskine looked up at him. "Yes, but please, Tipstaff, don't call me Grand Mage. I've told you a thousand times Erskine is fine." He said wearily. Tipstaff looked at me for assurance and I nodded.

"Very well then, Erskine. May I get you anything else?" He asked politely. Erksine shook his head and Tipstaff disappeared. I frowned to myself.

"Should an Administrator be making coffee and fetching things?" I asked.

Erskine shrugged and looked up. "I honestly have no idea." He admitted. "But Tipstaff does and if it broke the rule he wouldn't do it. Unless you told him to, of course. That man adores you, but now we know why."

Once everyone was settled and the coffee had worked its magic I took most of the sweets over to Erskine's desk. He smiled his thanks. Soon we had the music player on and the mood in the room improved further. I was deep into the paper when Erskine announced he was taking me to lunch, and if the Sanctuary's best detective and Elder couldn't figure that out, he was worried. That said, he still left a note. Erskine walked me through the Sanctuary his arm around me, well pleased with himself. He might not have liked his title, but he certainly liked being able to walk me to his car without anyone daring to day a word.

* * *

 **OK this chapter somehow didn't go as planned, but it still worked. That's the problem with three pages, you sometimes run out of room before you run out of plot. Keep an eye out. Things are going smoothly well, but you know trouble and a case have to be coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Tipstaff, Tanith, Billy-Ray, Darquesse or Anton. Liam is my OC, though.

* * *

I got into Erskine's car, a sleek black Mustang convertible that oozed sexy charm, feeling my heart skip a beat. I reached over for his door, thankful I'd remembered to wear perfume. Well, thankful Skulduggery had insisted I wear some. My eyes caught a photo of a small boy taped to the dashboard, and Erskine noticed my glance as he got in. He smiled at me. "You'll meet him some day if you like. That's Liam. He lives with the other orphans. He's a brave little guy, orphanages are a terrible place to be. I should know." He said softly and I looked at him as he drove.

I looked at him and smiled gently. "I know we were planning on lunch for just the two of us, but if you picked up take away would they let you see him for a few hours? Or do the battle axes who run the place demand advance notice?"

Erskine's face lit up with pure joy. "I'm a favoured patron, so I can see him wherever I like. Are you sure, Val? You see, I once told him if I EVER brought a woman with me she'd be, well-"

"The woman who will marry you and help you bust him out of that nightmare? Yes, I'm sure." Erskine put an arm around me in response.

"I'll owe you a romantic dinner then. I think the technical term for these places is a halfway house, but they're terrible."

"I know. I do. My great grandfather grew up in one. Nobody ever wanted him. He felt like it was his fault but so many families want a pet, not a child. That's what happened to you, isn't it? I'm so sorry, Erskine."

He smiled bravely, blinking back tears. "It's all right, Val, it really is. You want me, and if you're serious, you want Liam too. He's dreamed of escaping that place for years. I think he's an Elemental like you. Hard to tell though, he's so shy about things." We picked up take away from a fast food place. Not exactly nutritious, but it was a favourite food and rare treat for Liam, who at the ripe old age of six had been in a home for magical orphans since he was an infant.

* * *

We pulled up to the home at last. Although every possible care was taken and the house mother was actually warm and friendly with us and the kids, you knew they all needed and wanted a family for their very own. Liam tackled Erskine, who lifted him off the ground and into a massive hug. I watched in utter awe. I was clearly getting to watch a father and son. The matron touched my arm softly. "Those two are insuperable, my dear. I hope Liam takes to you so-" She didn't get to finish.

As soon as Liam was set down he made a beeline for me, tackling me with all the love inside of his tiny body. "Mom!" That one word melted my heart and I picked him up and held him close. He buried his head in my shoulder and I stroked his head in affection.

I wondered for a nanosecond how I could go from wanting to be free for centuries to 'play the field' as I'd once told Skulduggery, to wanting Erksine and Liam both in my life, but realized it was because they both loved me and I needed them both. I happily carried Liam outside and he inhaled his food then half of mine and part of Erskine's. He talked excitedly about his lessons, about the friends he had made, about them possibly getting a turtle for a house pet.

Erskine seemed charmed. The matron motioned to me. "We do not normally do this, and by normally, I mean never, but Liam is a special case, and by special I mean were not sure he's entirely human, therefore he isn't up for adoption, which Mr. Ravel is well aware of. That said? Those two both come to tears every time they part, if you both want him he's yours."

I hugged her tightly in thanks and she went to pack his bag. I went back to the table. "Hey, Liam. How would you like to sleep somewhere different tonight, and for every night for the rest of your life for as long as you like?" I described the mansion to him and his eyes lit up. He ran off to help pack his bag after Erskine nodded.

Erskine seemed to fight back tears. I knew he was afraid things were moving too fast and that I'd change my mind. He looked at me. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Of course, you have to come with him for the first few nights, but he deserves the run of the place, he'll love it, and I'll love having you both there. I'm not abandoning either of you, ever. Of course, there goes and romantic notions you had for the day." I teased and he blushed deeply.

"What is Skulduggery going to say when you move out?" He asked, amused.

"Skulduggery is moving in for the time being, so is Ghastly. I just sense something up ahead. I don't know what, but we'll all be safer together. Besides, I know for a fact Ghastly's building has been condemned."

Erskine winced. "I had no idea. I kept trying to get him to leave. Why don't you ring them both? Your Grand Mage isn't feeling very brave at the moment." I grinned and did, getting delighted responses from both men once they heard Liam was involved.

The rest of the day had passed in a blur, and everyone was delighted to go to Uncle Gordon's that night. Skulduggery had made absolutely sure there was no way for Liam to get down to the caves, and after that he was allowed to roam at will. I pulled Ghastly aside. "Look, something is coming and I could use you both moving in. To tell you the truth this mansion gives me the creeps when I'm alone." He smiled gently and accepted.

"You know, Val, you've changed, and for the better. A son, a soon-to-be-husband. You're still getting the dress and I can move what little I have over tomorrow. We found another teleporter and he'll move everything over for me if that is fine with you."

I hugged him tightly. "You know it is, dad. Of course you get to spoil Liam as well, both of you, I insist."

He grinned. Somebody had managed to order take away, and Uncle Gordon was brought down to hear about all his new roommates. He was delighted, especially with Liam. We were all content and cozy in the living room when my mobile rang. Tipstaff.

I answered in surprise. "Tipstaff? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, I hope so my dear. The American Sanctuary just rang. A certain Texan and his female companion broke out of their gaol. They believe they are headed for Ireland. I don't know why, but Tanith seemed obsessed with finding you."

I knew exactly why and my heart fell. The Remnant inside her wanted Darquesse to come out and play, but I'd managed to integrate her into me once I'd stopped pretending she was another person. I sighed.

"Can you contact Anton Shudder at the Midnight Hotel? We'll need him, and a soul catcher."

"All right, my dear. But after four days..."

"Oh, I'm not going to coax it out, I'm going to _rip_ it out." I growled softly and we rang off.

Everyone was looking at me. I knew an explanation might cost me half of my family, or maybe even all of it. But they'd heard what I said and none of the men present were fools. "Billy-Ray and Tanith escaped the American Sanctuary gaol. They're coming here, for me, or rather, for Darquesse. I was, I _am_ Darquesse, but I integrated the parts of me a while ago."

I paused and when no one spoke I continued. "I am tired of being hunted like an animal, of hearing people dream of the day I die. I can't help what happened to me, but I recall a Remnant started all of this by reaching into my mind. I'll do everything I can to spare Tanith's life, I will, but this Remnant has lived in her for long enough. I can rip it out, I know I can. I don't blame you if you all leave, but I refuse to be hunted or have any more innocent people die so I can remain in hiding. If that Remnant wants Darquesse, it will get her." I ended in a growl and stared at the men.

Erskine tilted his head at me. "We all wondered when you were going to come forward. I agree, you can't hide any longer, at least not from us. You're save with us, Val. Nobody here is going to betray you."

I looked at Ghastly. I knew he'd been interested in Tanith, but he shrugged. "One, I'm spoken for. Two, the thing isn't Tanith, and three, yes, I'd love to see it pay for everything it's done." The tension in the room broke and we all relaxed, but we knew the batlle would be coming soon.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm well aware Landy is going to destroy my plot when book eight comes out in a few months, but this IS fanfiction.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Erskine, Valkyrie, Anton, Darquesse or Tipstaff.

* * *

I looked over at Liam who had cuddled up on Erskine's lap. Would he be afraid of me now? I looked away with a sigh. _Darquesse_. I'd never wanted to be her, I still didn't. I had no fear of loosing control but so many people feared me. I was about to get up and go out for some air when a small warm body cuddled into my lap. "Mom? Is there something wrong with me? Is there a reason no one wanted me?" I almost laughed in relief. Children had strong priorities and he clearly couldn't care less about Darquesse. I cuddled him close kissing the top of his head before replying.

"No, Liam, there's nothing wrong with you and you have a family now, so you are wanted. You're like me, I guess. There's something special about you, about your magic and people can't handle special."

"Oh. I thought I did something bad." I laughed softly and cuddled him tight. Liam was the sweetest child imaginable, but there was something different about him. Not in a bad way either. He was sweet and that was it. Not too many men were truly sweet or gentle, not too many young boys either. Not that young boys are all hellions but there was something ethereal, otherworldly about Liam that melted my heart. I sensed we had about two weeks before the fun began if you could call a psychopath and a Remnant showing up fun, and that left our date night open.

Which, I mused as Liam got up to explore would now be rather different with a son in tow. But what could I have done? Left him in that place? I wasn't about to dump him someplace either just to go out. I caught Erskine staring at me and smiled titling my head. We went outside, walking slowly down the path away from the mansion. Erskine seemed nervous as he spoke. "Valkyrie, are you OK with all of this? With us being here, With Liam? With me?" He didn't just look nervous he looked terrified of being abandoned.

I pulled him close, kissing him and he returned the kiss gently, seeming to hesitate slightly. He pulled back, his question lingering in his eyes. "I'm more than OK, Erskine. Being Darquesse, well I know what kind of place people would lock me in if they didn't kill me outright. So I wasn't leaving Liam there one more moment. Having to stay there? Not having a real home? So not happening for him."

Erskine smiled and laughed. "I suppose you should have just as many fears, Val. I don't have a good reputation, but once I met Liam and we bonded my priorities changed. I wanted someone with me who would want him and I know there's something about him, it's the reason he wasn't adoptable. What did you do to get them to agree?"

"Uh, the matron just offered. I don't think she liked seeing either of you alone anymore. She knew it had to be horrible, never getting a family of his own. Besides, I think I know exactly what it is. I felt a kinship with Liam. I think he's descended from the Ancients, like I am, it would make sense."

Erskine nodded as we started back for the mansion. "You'll never know what this means to me, Valkyrie. Getting to have Liam here, coming together when you sensed something. You showed who your family was, pulling us close and it is much appreciated on my part. Are we still on for next Tuesday?" He teased and I laughed.

"We better be. Speaking of Liam, I suppose he and I will find all sorts of new ways to annoy you tomorrow." Erskine just smiled then kissed me a chaste goodnight as we reached the mansion.

* * *

Early the next morning I awoke, hoping Skulduggery wasn't fuming. I still didn't know how I'd gotten on the fast track to parenthood and marriage. Luckily he seemed delighted to see me when I found him in the kitchen putting away supplies from an early grocery run. "Good morning, you're up early, sleep well?" He asked.

"So-so. You're not mad at me are you, dad? Disappointed in me?"

Skulduggery pulled me into a hug. "Valkyrie, if things go as well as they should there will be two married couples, well as close as we can get at any rate. So no, I'm not angry. I'm pleased you're serious and settling down to tell the truth. Surprised, but pleased."

"Don't besmirch my daughter's good name, Skulduggery." Ghastly said, amused as he wandered into the kitchen. "Oh, the teleporter will be here in an hour or so with my things, Valkyrie. You still sure about this?"

"Yes, dad, I'm sure. I was hoping you'd settle in for good. I want you here and the place is secure as Fort Knox. I've already had it warded against a certain Texan." I said with a soft growl and he laughed.

"That's my girl. But what about once you're married?" He asked gently.

"I haven't discussed it with Erskine yet, but I want to live here and you are both always welcome. The place could be an entire apartment complex, and you know it is way too big for me."

"Sounds just fine to me, built in babysitters." Erskine said cheerfully as he walked in. "Who's making breakfast?" He asked. Everyone looked at Skulduggery and he sighed, but brightened considerably when Liam bounced into the room.

"Can we make blueberry pancakes? Please? I know how." So we all got treated to watching the rather adorable sight of Skulduggery and Liam working together, the pair bonding into fast friends. Skulduggery was wonderful with children and I felt fine leaving Liam with him if I ever had to.

I had to compliment them both the pancakes were wonderful. The odd thing was Liam had known how to make them. How many people let six-year-olds work with a hot griddle? "Liam, sweetheart, where did you learn to cook?" I asked and he grinned at me.

"I can watch people and know stuff. I don't know how. But nana, that was the lady who ran the house I was in, she made them once. So I know how now." I nodded. An Adept?

"That's a rare ability, little man." Ghastly said and Liam swelled with pride. Ghastly looked at me. "And I do mean rare. Some mortals have the talent of being shown a thing once, but he isn't even shown, he just watches. Not that I'd give him a needle and thread at his age, but I'm sure he could pick up any talent or magical ability just as easily."

Liam looked at me. "Is that why I'm special, Mom?" I nodded happily.

"You are. You can do anything you want, Liam, but when it comes to magic or things that are dangerous, you ask first, OK?" He nodded happily, already playing with a beat up toy car on the tabelcloth his breakfast having been inhaled in a nanosecond.

* * *

Work was wonderful that day and we did work, leaving Ghastly and Skulduggery at the mansion to get Ghastly's things settled in. Tipstaff, terrified at the prospect of his adopted sister or newest Sanctuary detective as he dubbed Liam being hurt, was making plans. We sat together on the couch and I realized why he was an Administrator. He knew how to get things done and had already contacted Anton who was on standby if we needed him and had taken liberties to reach out to the other Dead Men as well. I laughed softly, imagining all the Dead Men at the mansion. As it was I had three of them living there already.

After that Tipstaff was as good as an older brother as he knew how to be to Liam, bringing him food, making sure he was entertained and stayed in Erskine's office while we worked. He even took Liam in his lap and read to him until Liam fell asleep then bundled him up gently on the couch. "Let him rest, for now." Tipstaff advised softly, then was out the door gently shutting it behind him. I looked at Erskine who smiled and shrugged. Having something to do, being included for once has changed Tipstaff.

He'd been gentle and protective with Liam, not at all the hysterical man we were used to. I realized belatedly, that was _why_ Tipstaff was usually hysterical. It was the only way the otherwise quiet man got attention. I did what paperwork I was able to help out with, happy to have something to do. We went to a late lunch at a local eatery with Skulduggery and Ghastly joining us, and I chose somewhere away from the counter. I already loved Liam dearly but understanding and being able to do something didn't mean I wanted a six-year-old alone in the kitchen at 2 AM trying to make something involving flames and sharp knives.

Liam for his part was content to watch everything that went on, absorbing all sorts of new skills. "Mom?" He asked, tugging my sleeve.

"What is it, Liam?" I asked gently.

"When the bad people come, they won't take me away, will they?" I bundled him tightly to me, not caring if we were in public.

"No, baby, they won't. I won't let them. You're my son now, Liam. Mine. And nobody takes my son away from me." I sounded confident but inside I wondered uneasily if I was right.

* * *

 **Wow, Val is truly bonding to Liam. It must be a shock, in a good way to have an instant family. But of course there is trouble on the way for said family and said trouble may strike when and where they aren't expected, unless of course more of the Dead Men show up.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Erskine, Valkyrie, Ghastly, Jack, Billy-Ray, Tanith or Gordon.

* * *

We were back in the office and a tuckered out Liam was fast asleep on the couch. I was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Erskine's desk attending to paperwork, wondering what the future would be like. Not with Erskine, but with Skulduggery. Would we be partners once more? How could we when I had a child to look after? True, plenty of detectives had children but everyone in the mansion worked and it wouldn't be fair or right to keep dragging him here. Of course at six he belonged in school, didn't he? I looked at Erskine. "Where does he go to school?" I asked.

"He doesn't." Erskine replied, not looking up. "He just seems to learn what he needs from those around him, he's been tested and so far he's passed every test so he's never been made to attend. Other children fear him, Valkyrie." Erskine looked up, miserable. He continued softly. "That's why I wanted him out of there so quickly and took you to see him. The others would have nothing to do with him. He isn't mean, he's not violent, he never causes trouble. But they feared him all the same."

I sighed, looking over at Liam again. I loved him, I truly did and being at home wouldn't be the worst thing for me. I got back to my paperwork, but could feel Erskine staring at me. "It's all right if you don't want him, want us, Valkyrie. I'll understand."

I tossed the paperwork aside and went to Erskine, who rose to embrace me, but didn't kiss me. He looked worried, fearful again, and I realized he'd never loose his fear of rejection. I missed how he used to act and realized if I wanted that man back I had to show him they were both wanted.

"You want the truth? I love you both, I want you both. I just never expected to be trusted with a child, to be honest. After I had to give up my sister I never wanted any of my own because I expect them to be taken away from me too."

"Valkyrie." Erskine said, his voice soft, then he kissed me gently. He pulled away to smile at me. "Grand Mage declares he's finished for the day and so are you. Let's go see if Skulduggery and Ghastly left us a mansion to live in. Hey, I do get to live in a mansion now, don't I?" He grinned.

We woke up a sleepy Liam who of course thought everyone needed fast food for dinner. "Nice try, little man." Erskine said. "But why don't you show Uncle Skulduggery how to cook something else tonight?"

"Yeah!" Liam bounced in his seat excitedly. "Can we have spaghetti tonight mom, please?" He asked, doing his best to look adorable.

"We'd need to make a grocery run." I said and Erskine nodded. Soon enough we were home with a hyper Liam dragging his uncle Skulduggery towards the kitchen. An amused Erskine followed, carrying the groceries.

I followed Ghastly who showed me where he'd set up his tailor's equipment and supplies. It looked close to his old shop and I was glad he was there. "Now I don't have to worry about that blasted building falling in on you." I said and he smiled at me.

"It won't fall in on anyone now. Luckily the teleporter had the foresight to gather everything together and move it all at once. The vibrations he set off brought the whole place down. There _is_ no more building."

"Lord." I hugged Ghastly tightly and he hugged back. I pulled away to look at him. "You know for a moment today I almost freaked out. I'm going to have to start staying home so Liam can have a normal life. I know he loves going to work, but a Sanctuary is no place for a child."

Ghastly nodded. "That's the burden of being female, isn't it? No more running off on endless adventures, unless you want a sitter for him?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. He's my son. I'm just trying to think of how to tell Erskine his little buddy needs to start staying home."

"But mom!" Erskine, having appeared in the doorway mock-whined. "We boys would have a great time at the office. One more week, please? Please?" His eyes were dancing as he begged.

"All right, fine." I mock-sighed. "I can see we're both going to be real strict parents." Erskine laughed amused.

We all went to the kitchen to check on Liam and Skulduggery's progress. Liam was being true to his word, instructing Skulduggery on how to do things, but not handling anything dangerous. Skulduggery of course managed to look annoyed. "I don't see why we can't just use jarred sauce." He grumbled as he chopped tomatoes.

"Because fresh is better." Liam said happily and Skulduggery smiled indulgently at him then ruffled his hair. Skulduggery turned to me and smiled. "When he's twelve I've found your replacement, Valkyrie." He laughed and turned back to work but a curious Liam came over to me and I explained working with Skulduggery.

He nodded seeming to absorb the information then crawled into my lap to continue Skulduggery's cooking lesson. "Can I go with uncle Skulduggery when I'm twelve?" He asked, excited.

"Provided uncle Ghastly makes you bombproof clothing, yes." He squealed happily and Skulduggery turned to me with a snort.

"I was kidding, Valkyrie. I'm retiring after this, I've officially had enough and would like some down time with a certain nephew of mine. Lucky you, two men underfoot all day. No, three. I'm, forgetting Gordon, aren't I?"

I nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. It'll be nice to laze about the house when we aren't teaching Liam this or that. And I don't mean combat maneuvers either, at least not yet."

"Pity since I caught him summoning fire." Skulduggery laughed. "We told you he can learn anything and seems that applies to magic too. Did you walk him past one of the training rooms this morning?"

I groaned, then looked at Liam. "Look, Liam. Fire is dangerous. The only time I want you doing that is if somebody tries to grab you, then you can set them on fire." He giggled and clapped his hands.

* * *

Dinner of course was perfect. I looked at Liam as he ate, wondering if it might not be a good thing for him to learn self defense. Skulduggery seemed to read my mind. "If the Grand Mage will excuse me from work tomorrow Liam can get some lessons on defending himself."

"Actually the Grand Mage is knocking off work tomorrow to teach his son himself. You said today we have about two weeks, right, Valkyrie? I want us all home tomorrow. He will get small lessons, nothing hard, but well, we all know Billy-Ray wouldn't hesitate to hurt a child. He never minded hurting you very much."

Liam looked a little afraid so I reassured him. "It's OK, Liam. Remember we told you about there being good guys and bad guys? Well the bad guys don't care if you're a kid, so we're going to all teach you just enough that they'll be sorry if they do grab you, OK?" Liam smiled and nodded. Of course the next day, we'd find out he knew a lot more than we suspected about self defense.

* * *

Skulduggery was again flat on his back, holding his ribs. "Why? Why did that woman let him watch kick boxing matches? And boxing? And martial arts? I'm sore, Valkyrie, really sore." I laughed and helped him up.

Liam was strong for his age, and to be fair, Skulduggery wasn't being as aggressive as Billy-Ray or Tanith would be. None of us expected a six-year-old, no matter how magical or strong to win a fight against an adult. We just hoped he knew enough now to defend himself long enough for an adult to reach him. Of course there was one man who had much better evasive skills and I decided to call in a favour with him. I had after all brought him back from the dead, having owed him and although we hadn't seen one another in a long time I assumed he hadn't changed his mobile.

I got out my mobile then looked at my family. "OK, I'm going to call in a favour right now and nobody gets to object. But I think Liam could use the training and his new teacher hates Billy-Ray and Tanith with a passion."

Skulduggery understood and Liam seemed to but Erksine and Ghastly stared as I dialed. The call was answered, the East Ender accent of the speaker sounding like music to my ears. "'ello? Valkyrie?"

"Hello, Jack, long time no see. How would you like to be gainfully employed and get revenge at the same time?" I asked cheerfully and I could hear him chortle in reply.

"Those two steppin' in on your patch, are they? Where and when, love?"

I gave him directions to the mansion and outlined what he'd have to teach Liam and he happily agreed to be there by nightfall, London not really being all that far away. I rang off and grinned at Liam. "You'll like your uncle Jack, he's a funny man. A sweet man as well he'll do right by you and be a good ally for us."

Erskine stared at me in horror. "Springheeled Jack? Teaching Liam?"

"Why not? He taught me. Well, he taught me after I brought him back to life but the man is a total sweetheart, honestly." I looked down at the ground. I hadn't meant to admit I'd been the one to bring him back.

"You brought Jack- Why?" Ghastly asked also clearly appalled.

I shrugged. "He saved my life once, so I saved his. Well, belatedly, but I did. He's never had much in the way of friends, but neither have I. Matter of fact as Darquesse I had exactly zero. So once he was back he was more than happy to befriend me and teach me. That explains my extended vacation in London, doesn't it?" I grinned.

"Valkyrie, the man isn't a zombie now, is he?" Skulduggery asked.

"No. I knew almost the instant he died. I've always liked Jack. If you bring the dead back quick enough they are just fine. I honestly didn't know if he'd _want_ to come back, but he was lied to, then killed. I didn't like that. That's why that Remnant is going to pay." I growled softly.

The men all looked displeased. I knew they weren't happy but then they'd never understand. Liam did. "He's like us, isn't he mom? People are afraid of him." I nodded and picked him up, cuddling him into me.

"People call me, call Darquesse a monster when they don't think I can hear them." I told him softly. "They've wanted me dead since ever I can remember, so yeah, I like Jack because he's like us. I was lucky, so are you, we have people to keep us in the light. Jack never got that. That's why he turned out the way he did. But he doesn't have to stay that way. I've been compared to Hitler, I've been told I was a monster so many times I started to believe it, but Jack-" I paused, blinking back tears. "Jack liked me for me. Even when I was Darquesse he showed me respect, he taught me I didn't have to let the world treat me the way it did. And do you know something? From that day forward I lost all desire to hurt anyone as Darquesse ever again because there was one person in this world that cared about me, even at my worst."

I ruffled his hair and put him down then walked past the silent men back into the mansion. They knew enough to leave me in peace. They might have all loved Valkyrie and accepted Darquesse but not a single one could claim to love that part of me and they knew it.

* * *

 **Ta-da! I love Jack so he had to be in this. Also I wanted to show Darquesse can be more than people think she is.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Erskine, Skulduggery or Valkyrie. I might be messing up my own timeline here, but I think it is Saturday now and the date night is Tuesday, so almost there.

* * *

I wasn't even in the mansion when a hand touched my shoulder gently and I turned to find Erskine looking at me helplessly. "Valkyrie, please. Do you think I stop loving you the moment you become Darquesse? You just won't let anyone in when you're like that."

He was trembling and I realized it was rejection he feared, not me. He came forward, taking me into his arms, then kissed me after a brief hesitation, putting all the love and adoration he had for me into the kiss. Then my anger was melting and I was responding eagerly, wrapping my own arms around him tightly. Erskine deepened the kiss and it would have gone on forever if we hadn't heard amused snorts as Skulduggery and Ghastly walked past.

I pulled back and would have shot them both a glare but Erskine was nuzzling me, his cheerful smile back on his face. We turned to go in but he stopped me once more. "You are not a monster, Valkyrie Cain. And I'll fight the first person who says you are." He vowed. I smiled and looped an arm around him as we walked inside.

* * *

Erskine seemed to have snapped out of whatever feelings of insecurity he had because he was his old cheerful self as he wrestled with Liam on the rug, then read to him. Skulduggery and Ghastly had joined me in the doorway to watch them, their arms looped around one another. I grinned at them and tilted my head to the kitchen.

Skulduggery put on coffee, which Liam had also taught him to do (as far as Liam knew) and sat at the table with us while it brewed, hesitating a second before he took Ghastly's hand. I smiled at them. "You two make a cute couple, speaking of which, how are things going?"

Ghastly looked at me. "We've been checking with the Sanctuary, Valkyrie and we have good news. At least we hope it will be good news to you." He paused to look at Skulduggery who nodded. "We can get married."

"Are you kidding, that's fantastic!" I said, getting up to hug first Skulduggery then Ghastly. "Congratulations, both of you. So, when is the big day, hmm?" I asked sitting back down contentedly.

"Well, we were hoping for say, seven months from now." Skulduggery said, rubbing the back of his skull nervously. "We were also hoping for a double wedding, Valkyrie, if you and Erskine agreed of course." I grinned.

"Of course we do." I said, only to be echoed by Erskine who'd come to the doorway holding a sleepy Liam.

I got up and took Liam. "Nap time young man." I said, and he didn't protest as I carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in. He already had more toys than FAO Schwarz but I was happy for him. Of course now I had the unhappy task of going out to apologize to the three men who mattered most to me.

* * *

Erskine greeted me cheerfully and no man there would hear of an apology. "It's OK, Val, really." Erskine assured me gently. "I just, well, I've never liked Jack all that much, but if he helped you I'm fine with him. Just don't assume he is the only person Darquesse can call her friend, or your friend. Whatever. I'm confused, but then I'm normally confused." He smiled happily and sipped his coffee.

"You're certainly in a good mood." I said, smiling.

"Of course, I'm in a good mood, Valkyrie." He agreed. "I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world in seven months. Though I wish it was seven days." He said nuzzling into me and drawing delighted sounds from Ghastly and Skulduggery.

I blushed and pushed him away gently, laughing. "Erskine, there's a dress to buy for one thing-" But Ghastly cut me off.

"Oh no, young lady. You're letting your old man make your dress and that is final. Speaking of dresses I have one to make for next week if you'll all excuse me." He got up, Skulduggery trailing happily behind him.

Erskine smiled fondly at the sight. "I never thought I'd see Skulduggery marry again, or Ghastly end up with someone he loved. Thank you for that, Valkyrie and I mean it. Also, thank for calling Jack, we do need him. I got jealous, to be honest. I thought you and he had, you know-" He blushed.

"Lord no. Jack's a total sweetheart and a gentleman. We weren't interested in eachother like that." I paused,waiting for Erskine to sip his coffee. "I'm still a virgin, I'll have you know." I purred, and his eye bugled as he nearly spat out his coffee.

He laughed then, and got up and stretched. "Why don't we two see to some lunch, hmm? I don't want my son thinking I can't cook." I nodded and we rummaged through the cupboards and then the fridge. "What do you think, steak kabobs?" He asked and I nodded. It was a warm enough day that we could go out and grill them and we did exactly that when the seasoned meat and vegetable skewers were ready. We were grilling bread and portobello mushroom caps as well when Liam skipped out to look at the grill in wonder.

He knew enough not to touch and I left him and Erskine to it as I went to collect Skulduggery in Ghastly's tailoring room. The sight I saw was adorable, Ghastly working while a contented Skulduggery was cuddled into him.

Ghastly murmured something I did catch and Skulduggery laughed softly in reply, then Ghastly tilted Skulduggery's head up gently and kissed him softly on the teeth. "About time." I commented happily and the two turned to me, pleased.

"No peeking, young lady, and why do you smell like wood smoke and grilled meat?" Ghastly asked, coming to hug me tightly.

"Because Erskine wanted his son to see he can cook so we've grilled steak kabobs and a few other goodies."

"You'll spoil that boy, good for you." Ghastly said, hugging me in even tighter. "I'm proud of you, Valkyrie. You've really grown up, and soon you'll be married, and Liam will be about seven then won't he?"

"He will at that. Can we have him as best man?" I asked and both men nodded happily. "Neither of you asked how I know it is OK for him to do that." I said shaking my head.

"Because we already checked ourselves. He isn't going to be something tacky like a ring bearer, and I absolutely refuse flower girls." Skulduggery said and I laughed as we reached the porch where Liam was carefully setting out paper plates and napkins.

"Thank you, Liam, that's thoughtful of you." I said and he beamed with pride. Lunch was good and we started debating where to go on Tuesday night, now just a few days away. Liam listened intently then looked at me puzzled.

"What's a date?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"It's when two people who like each other go out to eat or do something else together." I explained.

"Like we're eating out now?" He asked, excited.

"Kind of. Any two people can have a lunch date. But this kind is more romantic."

"Gross! Can I stay home with Uncle Gordon, please?" He begged.

I looked at Erskine who shrugged then turned to Liam. "If Uncle Gordon says it is OK, and I don't want you asking." He said firmly to a wiggling Liam. I nodded and got up, clearing my plate and napkin into the bin beside the back door before heading to Uncle Gordon's study.

He smiled as I entered. "What can I do for my favourite niece?" He asked.

"I hate to ask, but Liam would like to stay home with you on Tuesday. I said the word romantic and that was enough for him."

Gordon smiled. "You'd have said the same thing at his age, we all would. I'd be more than pleased and before you ask I can ring you or anyone else if need be and if you leave out a snack and some toys I'll see to it that he behaves, more or less."

"Are you sure? He is my son-" I paused, feeling vaguely guilty at leaving him there but Uncle Gordon insisted on it. "All right then, Tuesday night he is all yours, and thank you."

"Any time. I don't sleep, remember? I can always work after his visit and the break will do me good. We're going to camp out in here if you help me set up a blanket tent, but don't tell him, all right?"

I smiled fondly and hugged him the best I could. "You always were the best uncle." I said, and he beamed at me proudly.

"Of course I am, your other uncle is boring. He'd never make tents and come up with all sorts of things to do with his favourite nephew. I have a nephew now, don't I?" He grinned at the idea and I left him to it. Evening would come soon enough and with it Jack.

* * *

We'd had dinner and Liam was asleep when I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and checked to see who it was first, then let a weary looking Jack in. "Evenin', poppet. I am reportin' for duty, free of charge, of course." He smiled and doffed his hat to me.

"Thanks, Jack. You'll meet Liam tomorrow, I think you two will get along well. Come on in and meet the rest of the family." Jack followed me and was gracious with his manners when he met the three Dead Men waiting for him.

"'ello. Pleasure to see you all again, under pleasant circumstances and the like." The men blinked, but they were polite if not overly friendly. We talked briefly then we all went to our respective rooms, Jack taking one on the top floor with a good view of his beloved moon.

As I fell to sleep that night I wondered what the future would be like, and if Jack's training would give Liam the edge he needed to evade capture. I also wondered what had happened to change Erskine's behaviour so abruptly, but shrugged to myself. Men were a total mystery to me. Especially Erskine. I took him at his word that he was serious and wanted to settle down, and I knew he'd be a good father to Liam. But I would have never expected him in a million years to want to marry me or the other way around.

He'd always acted so frivolous and carefree that I'd never taken him very seriously as a man, at least not as an adult one. But the last several days he'd shown me what he was really like and I was seriously looking forward to Tuesday and our date.

* * *

 **Yeah, not the most exciting chapter, I know but we needed a happier Erskine and the reasons to get Liam's training in and I wanted Ghastly and Skulduggery to have another sweet moment together.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Springheeled Jack, Valkyrie, Erskine Ghastly, Skulduggery, Anton, Billy-Ray or Tanith.

* * *

Springheeled Jack seemed to delight in teaching Liam. The men were on the ground watching us as Liam ran alongside his teacher early the next morning, now matching him move for move, only having watched him once. Jack had taught him defensive and offensive leaps and jumps as well, as much of his own fighting style as he deemed useful. Jack walked over to me winded. "Cor, poppet. That lad can jump, no worries there. He'll give that stupid Yank what for. Though I'd like to stay on if you'll have me, we've got unfinished business, you might say." He looked at me hopefully and I nodded.

I trusted him to take Liam on his back, and the two went back to the lawn in a series of leaps. I followed, using the air to slow my descent. I stretched and walked towards Erskine who seemed to have recovered from the fright of seeing Liam on the roof.

He took me in his arms and kissed me. "I'm afraid I'm needed in the Sanctuary. But you are more than welcome to come, you know. I'd like you to. Let Liam stay here and bond with his new friend, I know I can't keep him at my side 24/7 or he'll become abnormal." I looked at Erskine and felt myself blush. He might be ready to commit, but he was still using his masculine wiles to full effect to get me alone in his office.

"Sounds good." I said, and soon we were in his sports car, Erskine driving one-handed so he could loop the other arm around me. It still felt like a blur, how fast things were moving so far as adopting Liam and getting married went, but at times when we were alone he was still courting me, taking things slow and I appreciated it.

Erskine looked over at me as he drove smiling cheerfully. "You know, I think we'll like being married. It will be fun to have a partner in crime for a change. Besides, somebody needs to make me behave." He flashed me a wolfish grin and I laughed.

Erskine it turned out wasn't half the player he said he was. It had taken Jack to tell me that. How Jack knew I had no idea, but he claimed he knew gentlemen when he saw them and assured me that Erskine was a right proper gent. And he was. I thought about what Skulduggery had said, about men keeping the world away, and allowed myself to cuddle into Erskine's shoulder earning a pleased grin for him. "You're a very beautiful woman, Valkyrie Cain. I still can't believe your mine. You are mine, right?" He asked and I burrowed in deeper.

"Yes, Erskine, I'm yours. I'm so glad you had Skulduggery ask me. I'd have missed out on being with you if you hadn't."

"You have no idea, what it's been like for me, Valkyrie. Being in love with you, figuring you'd never want me, or Liam. Then you accepting me, loving me, despite what must be an unappealing reputation. But I will always be loyal to you, and I mean that."

"I trust you to. Even if China or Tanith showed up, and one of them will in short order. I trust you to."

Erskine snorted. "Please, China? I'm not into women with tattoos and frankly, I'm hoping I get to see Darquesse toss her around like a ragdoll some day. Am I right in assuming it will be Darquesse fighting Tanith?"

I nodded. "I can control myself now. I don't have the same rage I had before or the desire to tear things apart to see if I can, I know I can. I just hope when she is free this doesn't ruin things for Skulduggery. Ghastly only became an Elder for her, and I'm not a fool. He still has to love her in some way."

Erskine sighed as he parked and we walked to his office. "That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Those two men are deeply in love, but the temptation to return to Tanith, to take a lover who is acceptable... I won't judge him if he does, and I hope you won't either."

I nodded as I settled into the couch. Tipstaff smiled at me and brought me the paper and coffee as always, but seemed even more delighted when I accepted some paperwork that he thought I could handle for Erskine. We worked, but I couldn't keep my mind on it. We lived in a society that felt it had the right to bully people into conformity and although the magical community was rather more open about things I was still afraid centuries of guilt over the way they had been born would destroy the love of two of the men I loved the most.

I sighed. Love was love, but a fat lot of good that would do when a romantically helpless Tanith would be in the Sanctuary hospital. But I wouldn't interfere, I had no right. Maybe Skulduggery and Ghastly weren't meant to be. Love was so complicated sometimes. I felt a hand touch my should and jumped. Erskine was beside me, concerned. "You're crying." He said softly, not having to ask why. He knew why. I loved Tanith like a sister and didn't want her hurt either. "Hey," he continued, "whatever will be will be. You've got to have faith."

I nodded, feeling slightly better. "I know, I just want this to all end well for everyone, but it won't. Unless Tanith turns out to be in love with Billy-Ray, who let's face it, will be spending several centuries at least in the gaol if he doesn't turn tail and flee the fight."

"Let's not borrow trouble, Val. We both know how much she hated that man, and we know she loved Ghastly. But that isn't our business, we have to let them work it out, as painful as it is going to be for us to just stand back and watch."

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" I asked, smiling faintly and Erskine cradled me into his chest, stroking my hair soothingly. I tried to get up, but he held me there, gently but firmly. "Erskine, it's OK, I'll be fine." I said, again trying to sit up, but he still didn't let go. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me sadly.

"Pease, Val, let me just hold you for a while, I need to." He said, then he was taking my lips with his sweetly insistent. I gave into the kiss, allowed him to soothe me. Erskine was right after all, all would could do was be there for the people we loved when whatever would happen happened.

* * *

Later that day I got a call from Skulduggery. I set aside my paperwork and went into Ghastly's office, which was of course empty since they were both at home. Or at least that's what I thought. "Val, honey, I don't want to upset you, but I'm thinking of moving back home. This is just all too sudden, and I think that would be best for everyone." I could hear the tears in his voice and wanted to cry with him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, but well, let's face it. I don't stand much of a chance, do I? I've already left and made an excuse of needing something here. I'm home, at my home, obviously. I know Ghastly will be upset at first, but well, he won't even talk about Tanith. So I know there is still something there. I'm not angry, we never stop loving the people we fall in love with. I just, I can't bear to make him choose, do you understand that?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, yeah I do. How do you think I feel? Erskine was interested in her as well, remember? There may be one ugly fight over her once the Remnant is out. But lucky her, right? Maybe I should come home with you as well. I- I won't stand in her way, or his, not if she chooses him. Can I come home, please?" We were both crying and I _hated_ crying, but I hate the idea of hurting Tanith more. I loved her enough to give her Erskine. He'd be hurt as well of course, but she would deserve to have her choice of suitors once the Remnant was out, and I knew the prospect of the helpless maiden fair was something most men dreamed about.

"All right, Valkyrie. That gives me something to do. I'll be there soon. Have Tipstaff make your excuses, all right? There's no sense crying in front of the man. This will be hard enough on all of us as it is. But that's the family curse, nobility. You get it with the crest, you know." There was faint laughter in his voice, which made me laugh too. We rang off and I waited in Ghastly's office until Skulduggery rang back that he was there.

I went to Tipstaff's office and he gathered me in a hug. "The beast, what did he do to you?" He asked and I shook my head sadly.

"It isn't that. He was, he is, in love with Tanith. He deserves a chance with her. Please, make my apologies and ask him not to contact me. I'll return when I'm needed to fight the Remnant. And please get Anton here as soon as possible with a Soul Catcher. I have a bad feeling we're running out of time."

Tipstaff nodded sadly and I left the Sanctuary. I got into the Bentley feeling totally depressed. "Seatbelt." Skulduggery managed, his voice soft as he smiled over at me, though the pain showed on his façade. I buckled up and rested my head on his shoulder. For once he didn't fuss about me ruining his good suits with too much contact and we stayed that way the entire ride home. Neither of our mobiles rang and we exchanged a mournful glance as we got out. We weren't wanted then.

* * *

I felt like a dog slinking home with her tail between her legs, not the girl who could go Darquesse and end the world at that moment. Skulduggery motioned me into the living room. "Coffee?" He asked and I nodded. I didn't think I could drink any, but he needed something to do and I could tell he was ready to cry again, we both were. I followed him into the kitchen and he tried to shoo me away. "Go on then, I'll make your coffee." He said with forced brightness. I shook my head and he sighed. "Remember what I told you about men not liking to cry? Well, we like people _seeing_ us cry even less, so if you really don't mind-"

But then he was holding me tightly and I started to cry and his body shook with his own sobs. That of course stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked up at him in wonder. "So not a good time to point it out, but you're actually crying." I said as tears rolled down his façade. Skulduggery laughed and shook his head.

"Nonsense, I can't cry, Valkyrie, I'm a skeleton." He said, but he looked at the moisture on his gloved hand in wonder after touching the cheek of his façade. "Well, I'll be. Have no idea how that happened. Go on then, you held me like a good daughter, I'm all right now, more or less. Or I will be, some day." He smiled faintly.

I nodded and went into the living room and put on the TV, not really watching it. We passed the rest of the day and into the evening trying to cheer one another up and doing a rubbish job of it. At last it was time for bed and Skulduggery didn't even have to ask for me to take the sofa as he settled himself into his meditation chair. He tilted his head and looked at me thoughtfully. "Guess we'll both be looking for new jobs and a new tailor. Ah, such is life." I could tell he was smiling faintly and laughed softly. "Well goodnight then, Valkyrie. Things will look just as dreadful in the morning, but I'll have worked out an inspiring speech by then." He joked lightly.

"Good," I teased back, "because that one was total rubbish. Goodnight, dad, enjoy your meditation." He nodded and switched off the light. I doubted he would meditate any more that I would sleep. After about fifteen minutes I sat up and he turned his skull to me. He patted the chair without a word and I went over to him, getting in the chair with him, and he held me to him.

We sat that way in silence until sleep took me. I had terrible nightmares, but I supposed they were to be expected. I awoke with a start and Skulduggery turned to me. "When will it get better?" I asked, and he kissed my forehead softly before replying.

"I don't know, Val. I honestly don't know. Perhaps when it is all over you and I can leave Ireland and not come back if you like."

"That sounds like a good idea, actually." I replied and we sat there in silence, both lost to our own thoughts.

* * *

 **Tanith has a way of ruining everything, doesn't she? Looks like the end of the line for both couples, but such is life.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Ghastly, Anton or Springheeled Jack. If you have a problem with two men being in love you can skip this chapter and I don't need to hear from you either.

* * *

I suppose we could have sat there for hours, trapped in our own dark thoughts, but a pounding began on the front door and we both started. I looked at Skulduggery and we rose as one and were slinking down the hallway silently Skulduggery with his gun drawn and I with my shadows ready when the front door blew inwards. Ghastly strode inside, fire in both hands which were curled into fists, a look of utter rage of his face. Erskine was right behind him, a bluish white electrical energy crackling back and forth between his palms, a skill I'd never seen him use before. His eyes glowed the same colour as the energy and his lips were pulled back in a snarl.

The men stopped dead and stared at us in shock. I wanted to cringe and hide behind Skulduggery and from the look he gave me I knew he'd much rather hide behind me. He holstered his gun and I dropped my shadows without a word. Ghastly strode forward letting the flames die out and grabbed Skulduggery, bundling him into his chest tightly. "Where were you two? The entire Sanctuary's been searching for you. When we couldn't reach you by mobile we thought you'd been abducted."

Skulduggery didn't seem to be able to talk, so I spoke for both of us, keeping a wary eye on Erskine who still looked ready for a fight. "We know you're both in love with Tanith, so we stepped aside. We'll still help on the case, but after we'll be leaving Ireland. It's better that way."

"What?" Erskine asked, treading closer in a way that made me nervous, even if the glow of his eyes was dying out. "How could either of you think such a thing? Ever? And why haven't you answered your mobile? I've been ringing you for hours." He was right in front of me now, clearly angry with me. I looked away, not wanting to face him.

"When neither of you rang us by the time we got here we figured we weren't wanted, so we tossed our mobiles in the back of the Bentley." Skulduggery said and Ghastly just held him closer, making soothing sounds and stroking his skull. Then Ghastly was kissing him with infinite tenderness and the sight brought happy tears to my eyes.

"They make a wonderful couple, but we make a better one." Erskine said and I turned to look at him. The anger was gone from his face and he looked sadly wistful. He hesitated only a moment before wrapping his strong arms around me and drawing me into an extended kiss that left me breathless.

Erskine drew back slightly to stroke my cheek tenderly with his thumb. "How long were you holding that in, Val? Being afraid I'd abandon you like that or ever want another woman? I adore you, and so does Liam, who by the way is waiting at home for the pair of you. Don't ever scare me like this again, all right?"

I nodded and he held me close for the longest time soothing me. Skulduggery and I would have happily got in the back of the van, but Ghastly shot Skulduggery an amused look and patted the front seat. He went up casting me a worried glance. I'm not even sure why but we both still expected some sort of terrible punishment as if stepping aside had been a bad thing.

Erskine got in and sat beside me, the expression on his face infinitely gentle and I relaxed slightly. I heard a snort of amusement from Ghastly and his eyes caught mine in the rear view mirror before he pulled out. "Scared you booth good, didn't we? Well you _terrified_ us. The last I knew was that Skulduggery went home for something and never returned." He glanced at Skulduggery, but there was understanding in the glance. "Then you left the Sanctuary, we had no idea with who, if anyone, and Tipstaff just told Erskine something about you not wanting contacted." He sighed then continued.

"We thought you were both gone, Val. That somebody took you from us. If you two needed proof you are the ones we want, you should have it by now." His voice was gentle and he glanced at me in the mirror again since Skulduggery was staring out his window and not speaking.

"Neither of you would talk about her. Skulduggery tried with you. He's terrified, don't you see that? It would be less painful for him if you just talked, it doesn't matter if you still love her, he expects you to. He just doesn't want you to feel-" I stopped, too upset to go on and Erskine rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"To feel ashamed for being with me." Skulduggery finished softly. "I still intend to step aside, Ghastly. Nothing you can ever do or say would change the amount of shame I would bring to you."

Erskine snorted. "If anyone should be ashamed of who they are marrying it is Valkyrie. I know I'm called the Sanctuary player behind my back." I barked laughter and so did the men. Erskine grinned cheerfully at me. "See? It helps to keep things in perspective. And no I don't have VD or anything else, and my manhood hasn't fallen off. I'm well aware of how you female detectives talk about me behind my back."

I blushed bright red, mainly because he was right. "Um, yes, and I'm very sorry for that." I said, trying hard not to laugh, but he was so I joined him. Erskine really didn't care what people thought of his morals and I liked that about him since most of the people who pointed fingers often turned out to have worse ones.

He nuzzled into me. "Mm. You smell good, of course you also smell like cologne. Yours, Skulduggery?" He called up to the front of the van.

"Indeed. Frightened daughters tend to curl up beside their fathers like kittens. I'm sure I smell like her perfume and have stray hairs all over my suit." He grumbled, then began checking himself. "Lovely, my suit is wrinkled. I think I'll disown you." He muttered, trying to smooth out the wrinkles and checking for stray hairs.

"Don't talk that way to our daughter, Skulduggery, unless you want your next suit to be absolutely hideous." Ghastly said mildly and Skulduggery gasped in shock.

"You wouldn't dare!" He said, in utter horror.

"Try me." Ghastly said, amused.

* * *

Liam greeted us all when we returned home and even Jack seemed relieved to see us. He came up and doffed his hat politely to me. "Evenin', poppet. Or early morn. We'd thought we'd lost the pair of you, we did." I smiled at him then picked up Liam who insisted on being held.

"Mom!" The word was all he could manage and I knew his magic had let him know what had happened the moment we walked in the door. He clung to me tightly, his head buried in my shoulder.

"Hush, Liam. It's all right. I know you know everything that's happened. It is a bit hard to explain to you now but, well, sometimes to make another adult happy and show they love them, adults will go away and let them be with the person they think they are meant to be with."

Jack frowned. "Cor! With that lunatic that beheaded me? Wouldn't put anyone with that one, she deserves that mad dog she's with, she does. Can't say bein' possessed improved her personality any. Oh, a bloke who calls himself Anton is 'ere, said you lot were expectin' him."

I put Liam down and he ran to Skulduggery. I watched the two a moment then turned to Jack. "Thanks for watching over him, Jack. You're a proper gentleman and a good friend." Jack blushed mightily.

"Cor! He's in there." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the living room. I nodded and went in, finding Anton asleep on the couch. I didn't have the heart to wake him so I rejoined the others.

Erskine tilted his head towards the hallway and I followed him. He took me into his arms, nuzzling into me. "God, I though I'd lost you. The next time your even think of stepping aside-" He broke off, his arms tightening around me.

I burrowed into his shoulder trying not to cry. "I just want you to be happy, Erskine. She's beautiful and older, and more experienced than I'll ever be. Lucky you, marrying the oldest virgin in the Sanctuary." Erskine stiffened slightly then drew back to look at me in utter awe. It wasn't like I hadn't told him before.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just keep it to yourself, all right?" I hissed and he grinned wolfishly at me.

"Oh, I intend to, my dear. And so no other man gets any ideas-" He stood back and reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, bringing out a red velvet ring box. I gasped and looked at him. He was smiling, then down on one knee before I could stop him, deftly opening the ring box one handed.

Inside was a diamond engagement ring set in gold, the large center diamond and smaller stones refracting back the light. Erskine looked at me, still smiling. "I'm not an innocent man, Valkyrie, but I am a loyal one. I swear that ever since I first fell in love with you there hasn't been another and there never will be if you'll be my bride. Valkyrie, Cain, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Are you kidding? Yes!" I said, happy tears in my eyes as Erskine slipped on the ring then stood to kiss me. I melted into his embrace, the happiest of women.

* * *

That night Erskine saw me to my room, then lingered hesitating. "Valkyrie, I know how this is going to sound, but I'd just like to hold you tonight." He said, looking at the floor nervously. My heart lurched. I wasn't ready for anything to happen yet and he seemed to sense my thoughts. "I just want to hold you, that's it." He said helplessly, and I nodded.

He came forward and embraced me, then I let him come in. Luckily I had a master bath attached and could change in privacy, and I had decent sleepwear. Still I was nervous. What if he didn't want to wait? He'd never said either way.

I went back out into the bedroom and got into bed. Erskine was already stretched out on his side, fully clothed and on top of the covers. I gave him a brief smile and shut off the light, then lay down beside him. "May I hold you? Please?" He asked and the slight sadness and fear of rejection in his voice melted my heart. Without a word I rolled over and cuddled into him, feeling his arms go around me.

"Erskine?"

"Mmm?"

"How did you do that thing with electricity? I thought you were an Elemental?" He chckled slightly, sounding pleased he surprised me.

"Electricity is a part of nature, Valkyrie. Just like water or air. It just takes time and skill to learn how to find it and master it. I'll teach you if you like."

"That sounds lovely. You scared the living daylights out of me, pretty boy." He laughed then drew me half way on top of him for a lingering kiss.

"Sorry about that, Val, honey, I really am. But I was terrified somebody had hurt you. At least we repaired Skulduggery's door on our way out, more or less. Now you know why men do strange things like have extra doors handy, hmm?"

"I'd always wondered. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about Tanith. I know I said I trusted you, and I do. But she's beautiful and closer to your age and-" Erskine was kissing me again, sweetly insistent and I let him distract me.

"Yes, I was interested in her, but it's you I love, Valkyrie. I want you as my bride. You a rare kind of woman. You haven't asked for me to take you anywhere or for gifts. All you seem to want from me is my love and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that." I settled into him, making sure he was warm enough, then we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Erskine pulled out an engagement ring, squee!**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Valkyrie, Erskine, Anton, Dex, Saracen, Corrival, Hopeless or Larrikin. Yes the Dead Men all wandered in. I tried beating them off with a broom, but they they are.

* * *

I awoke in the morning feeling at peace. I was still wrapped in Erskine's arms and I looked at him. Still asleep. I smiled, thinking about how unlikely we two were to be together. Erskine had a well-deserved reputation. One so bad that even with the ring on I sighed. He wanted my trust but did the leopard ever change his spots? I slid out of bed, got showered and dressed in the bath and came out to find him sitting on the bed weeping.

"Erskine, what is it, what's the matter?" I asked in dismay and he shook his head, refusing to lift his head from his hands. "Sweetheart, what's the matter? I sat down beside him, taking him in my arms. He rarely cried, unless I'd done something to upset him. I wanted to sigh again but I knew I had to show him he was trusted. I knew that was why he was upset. "Erskine, look at me. One thing I'll say for you is that you've never lied to me. If you tell me you're going to be faithful, I trust you."

"It isn't that." He whispered, shaking his head. "I said I didn't regret my life, but- How can you possibly want me? You must think I'm a filthy animal, Valkyrie. I was being polite in front of the others, but Grand Mages know everything." He said dully. "I know you've called me something a lot worse that a player. That you were the one to start called me a manwh-" He broke down again and I felt terrible. How could he have even found out about that? But he did.

"Erskine, I am so sorry-" I began but cut off with a startled yelp as he roared playfully and pounced, sending us both back into the bed where he mercilessly started to tickle me, and I squealed, batting at his hands. "Mercy!" I begged and he grinned happily down at me.

"OK. For now. I can't believe you fell for that, Valkyrie." He said, leaning in for a lingering kiss. "I was rather proud of myself when I heard you'd called me that." He grinned stupidly and I sighed. There were a lot of things wrong with Erskine and his strange sense of humour was one of them.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked, stroking his face tenderly.

"Oh, a new name!" He said happily. "Call me something else, go on." He encouraged, looking way too excited and happy about the idea. "I can suggest more names if you can't think of any. Or you can watch me undress before I take my shower." He teased and I was off the bed and out of the room with a yelp, Erskine's laughter following me out into the hall.

I trotted down to the kitchen and found Ghastly making breakfast with Liam. Ghastly took one look at me and snorted. "He's been teasing you, hasn't he? He warned me he'd be getting revenge on you for something you called him, but wouldn't say what."

"Manwhore." Liam helpfully supplied and I barked laughter then remembered to scold him.

"Liam, language." I wheezed and he smiled and nodded. "That's not a nice thing to say about your father." He titled his head curiously.

"Why not?" He asked taking in Ghastly's helpless laughter.

I blushed slightly. "Because we live in a complicated world, Liam. No one has a right to force their values on other people or judge them, OK?" He nodded happily and turned back to his cooking, the incident already forgotten.

He turned back to me in a little bit, leaving Ghastly to finish the pancakes, eggs and bacon they'd been making. "Dad's like us, you know. He's different." I was about to mutter that Erskine was _really_ different when everything clicked into place. I exchanged glances with Liam and knew the truth. Erskine walked in at the moment and I caught him in my arms for a lingering kiss. He seemed surprised, but responded happily.

"What brought that on?" He asked happily.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been in love with me for that long? That's you've been waiting all this time?" I asked, trembling slightly. Erskine had been in love with me for years, hopelessly in love and I knew his answer when I looked in his eyes and it brought on another lingering kiss.

"What's going on?" Skulduggery asked, entering the kitchen and feeling my high level of emotions. Liam of course helpfully said what all the adults couldn't.

"Dad's like mom and me, that's why he loves her so much. We like eachother more than most people. He used to tell me about her, only I didn't know it was her. He felt bad about being in love cause he's older, but he shouldn't." He turned and beamed at Erskine approvingly. Erskine looked rather shocked and not at the revealing of his long-standing love for me. He was descended from the Ancients, like me, like Liam. I supposed it explained his unusual eye colour.

I helped him to the table and put a mug of coffee in his hands. What scared me was how close he'd been to suicide by the time he confessed to Skulduggery. He'd never meant for me to know, ever, because he was ashamed of himself. Both for being an orphan and later for refusing to love anyone to let anyone close. But I couldn't have been more proud of him for having the bravery to let me know at last.

I heard a knock at the front door and went to answer, checking who it was first and not able to repress an excited squeal. I threw open the door and tackled Saracen in a hug, then turned my attention to Dexter who grinned and gathered me in a tight embrace. "Dead Men reunion, huh?" He asked cheerfully as they both walked in, setting their bags in the foyer. Liam came to meet them tackling Saracen while I made introductions.

Dex picked him up smiling then looked at me. "I always wanted a son. Erskine's a very lucky man. But then you're a very lucky girl, getting him. We've all known for years and maybe I shouldn't say this, but, well, he hasn't seen anyone since you turned eighteen. Sorry, I know that makes him sound like a creeper." He said, wincing.

"Mmm, so long as he doesn't sparkle in sunlight like Edward Cullen I'm fine." I said and got blank looks from both men, but heard Erskine's laugher behind me.

"I'm prettier than any sparkly vampire." He teased.

"Vampires sparkle?" Liam asked excitedly

"No!" We all said at one. I leaned down. "You'll meet a vampire someday being in this family. And they all look really pretty or handsome or whatever. But their monsters inside, Liam. Real ones. We also don't talk about vampires." I said.

"That's because your mother dated one." Skulduggery called out helpfully from the kitchen.

"I didn't date him!" I roared back, indignant, and the Dead Men broke into helpless hysterics. Anton joined us, and we trailed back into the kitchen. Skulduggery sighed and went about prepping more breakfast with Ghastly, muttering darkly about not being a short-order cook.

Jack had joined us as well and the men got to know him and relaxed. After breakfast we dispersed, Erskine taking me for a walk in the garden. He was being sweetly affectionate, nuzzling me and cuddling into me, cheerful as usual. I knew our date night would be there soon enough and the thought made me grin. But I also knew I wanted something more before then. "Don't take this the wrong way, Erskine, but will you sleep in my room again tonight? I don't want to be there without you. It's just that- I'm not ready for anything else to happen yet." I said, flushing and looking down as I bit my lip nervously.

Erskine kissed me gently in response. "I'm not ready yet either, Valkyrie. And yes, I'll hold you again. You might not believe me, but I've been waiting a very long time just to hold you."

"I know, the guys told me." Erskine laughed in response.

"That's what I get for telling those two anything. I'm happy you reached out to them, they are your brothers you know." He said gently. Erskine knew that I had a hard time letting people close but I nodded smiling. For the sake of my brothers and the rest of my family I had to.

I sensed something strange and titled my head. It was like we were being watched, but remotely. Erskine felt it too, and stood straighter, ready for a fight. The wind picked up and the air started to buffet us, forcing us to close our eyes. When we opened them three men stood before us, smiling.

"Who on-" I began but then I recognized Corrival Deuce and knew the other two had to be Hopeless and Larrikin. The men smiled at us and Corrival spoke.

"Tanith and that idiot aren't as stupid as we'd like them to be. They're bringing reinforcements so we decided to even the playing field. Don't worry, Valkyrie. Even as ghosts we're still Dead Men and we'll still be useful in the battle to come." I nodded, wondering just how bad the battle would be.

* * *

 **This story just gets stranger and stranger as it goes on. I really don't know why all the Dead Men wander into my stories, I really don't. I try to keep them out, but there they are. Not sure if I'll have the battle or date night next, or just skip ahead to the wedding. Methinks wedding.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Ghastly, Tipstaff, Darquesse, Anton, Billy-Ray, Tanith, Saracen, Larrikin, Hopeless, Corrival or Dexter. Story is from Val's POV.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror a final time and sighed. The dress Ghastly had made me was truly lovely and it was hard to believe the seven months had passed. The terrible battle we'd been expecting had never come to pass. Just knowing all the Dead Men were in residence had left Billy-Ray and Tanith on their own to face us, and before I as Darquesse could ask Anton for the Soul Catcher his Gist had eaten the freed Remnant in revenge for him being possessed by one at one time.

It had refused to cough it up and merely winked at me before allowing itself to be reeled back in. Now I knew all of our friends were out there waiting for me and Skulduggery. He was scared too, even if he wouldn't admit it. We'd agreed to give one another away and he seemed to be worrying about it. "You don't think it is foolish, do you? For me to want to be given away? I just realized men don't do that, do they?" He asked fretfully and I turned and hugged him.

"Hush. Ghastly makes you feel safe when he takes you in his arms, right?" I asked and he nodded. "And you want him to protect you, right?" I saw a look of shame cross his skeletal features, but he nodded miserably. "Don't you dare be ashamed of feeling like that. Ghastly's a wonderful man and he's made it clear he'll protect you. You aren't any less of a man for loving him for that. Besides, men are given away, I looked it up. And don't forget that Ghastly and Erskine are giving each other away. About time you men stood up and claimed your equal rights." I said gently and he grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Have I told you lately you're the best daughter in the world? Because you really are, you know. You're right. I'm sure they are as excited and as scared as we are. But they have to man up and act brave. I rather like being back here with you instead. Ah, there's our musical cue, so shall we?" Skulduggery offered me his arm as we heard music start up. We were getting married in the massive ballroom of the mansion and I gasped as we entered to a string quartet playing something that sounded like Enya.

Ghastly and Erskine turned to look at us and I was glad Skulduggery was supporting me. Erskine looked otherworldly in his tuxedo and I felt dizzy as we slowly walked towards our chosen partners. I felt Skulduggery shiver slightly. "Be brave." I whispered from behind my veil.

"You too." He whispered back through closed teeth. We made it to the Tipstaff, who as a Sanctuary official had the power to marry us. Normally the Grand Mage himself did the honours, but Tipstaff had been happy to help. I let go of Skulduggery's arm and went to stand by Erskine's side. I realized he was as terrified as I was and as happy. He smiled tenderly at me then we were turning to Tipstaff. Liam, of course was already front and center, bursting with pride to be the best man at a double wedding.

Ghastly and Skulduggery were first, and Erskine and I were happy to give them away. After all it showed they were loved enough to be given away in marriage, and they were both smiling so wonderfully as they exchanged rings. They were so very much in love that you could feel the guests awaiting the kiss, which was met with a cheer from the assembled Dead Men as Ghastly took Skulduggery into his sheltering arms and kissed him tenderly, one hand gently cupping the back of his skull.

My heart swelled to see it. They had waited centuries for one another and I was crying happy tears to see them together at long last. I doubted it was traditional, but both Erskine and I gathered them in tight hugs when they at last parted. "I'm so very proud of you both, congratulations." I said. Liam of course got hugs too and congratulations for having handed off the first set of rings so beautifully.

Then it was our turn and I felt the love and support of Ghastly and Skulduggery as they gave us away. We exchanged rings after thanking a proud Liam for protecting them for us as well then another cheer went up for our kiss. It felt like an electric current was passing through me as our lips met and Erskine wrapped his strong arms around me and I was so very thankful to be with him. We parted, then were gathered into hugs by Ghastly and Skulduggery. "I'm so proud of you, and thank you, for everything." Ghastly said when he held me tight.

"Anything for the best dad in the world." I said and he laughed. Then our guests were rushing forward to greet and hug all five of us, a delighted Liam basking in the attention of his favourite uncles. We then watched as a room divider was pushed back to reveal a small banquet and a huge table for us and our guests. The Dead Men were brothers in arms so there was no thought of them sitting anywhere but with us. I loved them all more than ever at that moment. They'd shown us nothing but love and support and we needed that.

Liam got to sit between me and Erskine, and we reassured him we didn't mind and didn't have to sit as close as Ghastly and Skulduggery. "Your our son, sweetheart." I assured Liam. "And you were a wonderful best man. If you're uncles ever have a little one it will be natural for him or her to be in the middle. You'll understand when you're a parent, trust me."

"Your mom's right, Liam." Erskine said, smiling at me proudly. "We're officially a family now and we want our son in the middle where we can both admire him." He said and Liam nodded happily. We got up and got our plates from the buffet, taking this and that. There had to be at least six kinds of meat including ham, roast beef, and meat pies, many more types of vegtables and more. And we made sure Liam got a tiny bit of each thing.

Ghastly smiled at me when we sat down. "I'm glad you didn't mind getting married here and honeymooning at home, Val. It was so sweet of both of you to agree. We both wanted time with you, and time to settle in as a family. Thanks for not minding." I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Being married changed things for the better for all of us, but there would be natural readjustments, including the acceptance that our family would now swell in numbers.

Tipstaff, tired of his lonely life in a small apartment had happily agreed to move in. He was dining with us too of course and getting to know his new brothers, because everyone at that table was moving in. The Dead Men would be working at the Sanctuary, all except Anton who still hated Sanctuaries with a passion, but had had enough of running the Midnight Hotel. He was only too happy to move in and it was pretty much agreed he could take over running the household since he had expertise in magic that could make the mansion a second Midnight Hotel if need be.

Plus it was clear Liam and all of us needed him there. We needed all the rest of the Dead Men and the thought made me smile. For as much as we could torment and tease one another on missions we'd missed one another terribly. Liam looked around happily. "We're a real family now, aren't we, mom?" He asked and I nodded proudly. We were a real family. Maybe the strangest family on Earth, but a real family nonetheless.

Saracen passed by with his second plate and leaned down to ruffle Liam's hair. "Well, four of the Dead Men married off in one day. That is a record. I suppose the rest of us will be settling down next." Dexter snorted. Nobody could imagine Saracen settling down ever, but then they'd thought that way about Erskine too.

Larrikin, Hopeless and Corrival were in attendance as well, guests of honour since they'd literally come back from the grave to fight at our side. They'd decided to stay on in the mansion as well, and I couldn't think of nicer ghosts to be haunted by. Corrival smiled at me as he drifted over. "Thank you for having plates set out, Valkyrie. It's wonderful to get the spiritual essence of food again. We'll do you proud, I promise you that. No one will get near this mansion with us on patrol, I promise."

"That's why we love you, Corrival." I said. "You're still our brothers. Well, you're more like a grouchy ex-military dad. But we still love you." He smiled and nodded then drifted down the table to talk to the other Dead Men. I looked over at Ghastly and Skulduggery and smiled. They'd been giving each other choice morsels and I was happy to see it. Because it meant they felt safe and surrounded by a loving family. Free to be open about being in love at last.

I looked at Erskine and he gave me a contented smile. "We have a handsome family, don't we?" He asked, indicating the entire table and I nodded. "You know, growing up an orphan I always felt like I'd never belong, but you came along and took me in. Took both of us in." He said, placing a gentle hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I needed you both, you know that. Now I'm not alone either. Of course I'll be doing nothing but laundry the rest of my life." I said with a good natured grin as I gestured towards the table. Anton overheard and snorted laughter.

"Laundry and cleaning are both beneath me. You leave the magical workings to me, Valkyrie. You'll only have to cook for a small army. And raise a good son." He said with a reassuring smile.

"No way, I've got dibs on cooking at least some nights." Dexter said. "Well, OK, ordering gourmet take away, but still-" He grinned and we all laughed. Family life was going to be wonderful and I wondered what our future together would be like. I hadn't even expected adult men with busy social lives and jobs to want family meals but our brothers had clamoured for them.

I realized then how lonely they all had to have been at times. They could still be independent men now, but it had to be nice having a family to come home to every night. Larrikin and Hopeless both seemed especially content and I knew they would be happy to torment me as their little sister just as they had been for centuries to come.

The time came for cutting the wedding cake, a huge confection for us all to share on our happy day. Tipstaff had already presented and whisked away a sheet cake that had formed one tier for our one year anniversary celebration and he helped as we couples both did one half of the slicing of the top mini-tier, holding plates as pleased spouses were tenderly fed. Liam received four tiny bits of cake, a bit from each slice and was very pleased with himself. Then our family was served and everything was happy chaos. The wedding dinner broke up naturally, the Dead Men each retired to his own room to sleep off the feast, and Erskine and I saw to everyone then bundled a sleepy Liam in bed.

We joined Ghastly and Skulduggery in the living room for hot coffee and tea, all of us content to be together in companionable silence. Ghastly gave me a tired smile. "Just think, Val. We avoided all the usual wedding gifts. It was much better our brothers paying for the banquet and cake, I think."

I nodded happily. Tradition said those getting married had to foot the food bill, but our brothers, being typical men despised the though of buying wedding gifts and as we honestly didn't need anything had wheedled us into accepting the banquet and cake. "I know, we have the best family." I said, giving him a smile in return.

Soon enough we couples retired to our bedrooms, and my heart was doing backflips. Erskine smiled kindly at me. "Val, it will happen when we're both ready. I'm not going to make demands of you, you know that." He said, taking me into his arms and kissing me tenderly. I shivered in relief. I wanted to make love to my husband in the worst way, but he was right, I still wasn't quite ready.

"I love you so much. So many men wouldn't understand." I said and he hushed me with another lingering kiss. Then I wasn't afraid, not in the least and I think we had the best wedding night imaginable. I woke in the morning before dawn but didn't get up. I was content to lay in Erskine's sheltering arms and drift back to sleep.

* * *

 **Ta-da! I went with the wedding, hope you all liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Erskine, Tipstaff, Larrikin, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Anton, Saracen, Madam Mist, Tanith, Billy-Ray or Dexter.

* * *

Married life was turning out beautifully. The entire family had weighed the pros and cons of having Anton move the house by magic near the new Sanctuary. We would, after all be in a magical community and Liam would be away from the cave system below the mansion. It was agreed that we would and after everything was arranged we made the move happily. Now Erskine and the others could all walk to work, although Skulduggery often drove him on the coldest days in the Bentley.

Skulduggery had retired from being a detective and so had I. I honestly didn't mind since having a family suited me and I couldn't get enough of Liam. Ghastly had retired as an Elder and happily ran his shop out of the mansion. Saracen was elected an Elder in his place and Dexter became an Elder as well when Madam Mist walked in front of a mortal bus and expected it to stop. Ha!

I loved our new location, all in all, being able to go to work with Erskine when he wheedled me into it. "Oh, please. Both you and Liam can come. He's done all his magic lessons and he doesn't have to attend school, remember? Please?" He begged and I laughed and we went to work as a family.

Liam was seven now, and still enjoyed the Sanctuary and getting to help his dad or Uncle Tipstaff. Tipstaff beamed at Liam as he entered Erskine's office, then brought me my coffee and pastries and some coco form Liam. Erskine smiled at Tipstaff. "Tell me, Administrator, are you very busy today? Because if you aren't you can spend the day in my office." Tipstaff smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Well, Liam, why don't you and I read together then, and maybe some lessons on administration?" He asked and Liam happily agreed. I watched them together, musing. Liam, like me, was starting to grow up in a world of mostly adults. Even magical children his age feared him, though there was no reason for them to. He'd never used his magic to hurt anyone, but I supposed the fact that he had magic so strongly at such a young age made them fear him. Still, I worried he'd grow up lonely, even in a loving household.

Erskine must have heard my sigh and looked up from his paperwork. We didn't need words, just exchanged glances. His look melted my heart. Erskine had grow up isolated and yet turned out to be a wonderful man and at least Liam had a loving family and friends. Tanith after all had liked him well enough as she was recovering, and although she'd returned to America with Billy-Ray they still kept in touch.

I was relieved Tanith had fallen in love with Billy-Ray when she was freed of the Remnant. And having her, the real her seemed to have changed him. He'd been willing to go to the gaol just to be in Ireland with her, and so they had been quietly reunited and allowed to leave the country. The American Sanctuary of course was furious, but who cared what they thought anyhow? "Penny for your thoughts?" Erskine asked gently.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about Tanith and Billy-Ray. Do you need help with today's paperwork? I'd be glad to."

"No, I'm good, actually. Having you both here makes it not so boring. I wish there was magic to get rid of it, of course." He said and grinned.

"We'd both be out of jobs if there were, Grand Mage." Tipstaff answered helpfully and Liam giggled. Computers had been discussed but it was just felt to be too dangerous. Mortals could after all stumble into them, and what then? Magic was actually exposed all the time by accident or on purpose, but thankfully most mages knew not to take foolish risks, like the temptation of computers. "Speaking of jobs, who wants to help me bring in coffee and doughnuts?" Tipstaff asked and Liam scampered off after him.

"Those two are fast friends, aren't they?" Erskine asked, smiling at the pair as they left.

"The very best." I agreed. "So, what have you been waiting to tell me all morning?" I asked and Erskine grinned.

"Guess who was having coffee on the porch this morning, and looking very sweet as they cuddled together?"

"Dexter doesn't drink coffee." I said and Erskine looked surprised.

"Then we _both_ have news." He said happily. "Larrikin was cuddled up to Anton as best as possible. I'd always knew something was there, at least on Anton's part. Don't say a word though, OK? I don't want to spook them."

"Will do. I walked into the library yesterday and saw Dexter with Tipstaff, it was rather sweet, actually. I'm happy Tipstaff found someone or at least I hope he has." We finished talking just as Liam and Tipstaff returned and I smiled at them both warmly.

Liam gave me a wink as he brought over a doughnut for me, our signal that he knew everything that was going on with the adults but knew to keep quiet about it. He'd learned that sometimes adults wanted privacy or just weren't ready to share and since he was so sweet natured I knew I could trust him not to say a word. "Thank you, Liam." I said and he caught my double meaning and smiled.

Dexter wandered in, grinned at us and snagged a doughnut. "I'm bored, can I borrow Tipstaff?" He asked grinning hugely and Erskine waved the pair off. Tipstaff blushed mightily, but trailed after Dexter happily.

"Good for them." Erskine said happily.

* * *

We were close enough to go home for lunch and by then Dexter and Tipstaff had decided to share how they felt with the rest of the family. "Are you getting married like Uncle Skulduggery and Ghastly did?" Liam asked, clearly excited at the thought.

Dexter smiled. "We'll see how it goes, Liam. So far so good, but-"

"We want to be sure." Tipstasff finished for him. "You could say we're dating now. But people don't always get married after dating, Liam. And well, we're a bit different. I only like men and Dexter likes both." He said and I realized he was frightened that the next cute girl to enter a room could steal Dexter's heart, and more than likely he was right. Dexter was a playboy, not as bad as Saracen, maybe, but still.

Ghastly came to the rescue. "Liam, how about you stay home the rest of the day? You can help me a little in the shop, have a nap, then help Uncle Skulduggery with dinner, OK?" He asked and Skulduggery shot him a look.

"This is the first thing Uncle Skulduggery heard about making dinner." He complained then looked at me. "Stay home an help me, oh most loyal and beloved combat accessory and wonderful daughter?" He pleaded, I laughed but nodded agreement. Erskine sighed in response but smiled at me.

I walked him to the door, kissing him deeply before looping my arms around his neck. "I love you, see you in a few hours. What would you like for dinner?"

"Mmm, whatever you can manage though shepherd's pie would be lovely. I know, I know, too hard with so many of us."

"Not really, we've got two ovens, remember? We'll split up the cooking staff and see what we can do. Uncle Ghastly will be cooking now too." I said with a grin and Erskine laughed as he followed a Tipstaff and Dexter out the door. I turned to find Anton watching me.

"Everything OK?" I asked and he motioned for me to follow him into the living room. He sat with a heavy sigh. "Do you want to talk about something?" I asked gently and he nodded.

"Would you be ashamed of me if-" He sighed and stopped, running his fingers through his long black hair.

"If you were seeing Larrikin?" I asked gently and he nodded. "Lord, no. I'm excited you both found someone. Just don't tell Liam or he'll be hearing wedding bells. I think he has a fine future as a wedding planner." I said and we both laughed. "Erskine already knows, and I'm sure Liam does too, but your secret is safe with us until your ready to tell everyone."

"Thank you, Valkyrie. We're serious, we just want our alone time for a bit and the rest of the Dead Men will hover and fuss when they find out." He made a face and I grinned. He was right. "I think they all have a future in wedding planning along with Liam." Anton said dryly and I laughed. We parted ways and I went to check on Liam who was busy collecting snips of fabric and putting them in assorted bins.

I smiled at Ghastly. He was far too neat to ever drop anything on the floor or to waste even a single thread so I knew he was finding things for Liam to do. I left and found Skulduggery in the library. He looked up from a cookbook and grinned. "I couldn't help but overhear about the shepherd's pie. I thought we might have a good recipe. I've no idea how to make them."

I paused then spoke. "I don't either. I made chicken pot pie once, but that was ages ago and well, I'm a better cook now. Speaking of better things, how is the full body façade working out? I noticed you haven't been wearing it. You skipped lunch, you know." I said gently.

"I know. I was just thinking about Tanith lately. What if her being with Billy-Ray is some kind of side effect from being possessed that wears off and she comes back for Ghastly?" He asked and I drew him into a tight hug.

"You hush, he's in love with you. Wear your façade tonight and eat his cooking. It will go a long way towards making him fall in love with you all over again."

"I do that every time I see him." Ghastly said from the doorway and we both jumped. "Liam's down for his nap, Val. And I know how to make shepherd's pie. I'll teach you both. Now if you would be a darling daughter and give us some alone time-" He trailed of grinning and I nodded and left the pair just as Skulduggery rose and activated his façade in time for Ghastly to kiss him.

* * *

 **Whoa, two more couples? Before you ask the couples are just working out however they come out in the story. I don't plan on gay, straight, bi or whatever. I'd already seen Anton and Larrikin paired in a gay fanfic by Mademise, and Tipstaff just turned out to be naturally fabulous all on his own. And since Dexter does not seem to be the marrying type I pity the poor man. You better marry him Dexter!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Tipstaff, Erskine, Valkyrie, Liam, Dexter, Ghastly, Saracen, Skulduggery, Corrival, Hopeless or Echo Gordon.

* * *

Tipstaff was waiting patiently to see me after Erskine greeted me with a lingering kiss as he returned. I motioned Tipstaff into the kitchen where he drummed his long fingers nervously on the countertop. He was a handsome man, sweet to a fault, and very kind towards Liam. It killed me to see him so upset and I hoped Dexter hadn't broken his heart. When he gave me a brave smile through his sudden tears I burst into tears myself and held him tight. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Tipstaff laughed sadly and held on tighter. He collected himself and stood back. "I should go. It will only make things harder on everyone else for me to be here when he gets back."

"Don't you dare! I love you like a brother, Tipstaff. You're family now. Did he say something?"

"No, no. He just walked out of my office and never came back. I've no idea where he is. But he does this a lot, doesn't he, just taking off on another adventure?" I shrugged helplessly.

"No, he does not." We looked over to see Ghastly standing in the doorway, arms folded. He looked at me, worried. "Val, honey, try to ring Dex. I don't like this." I nodded and got out my mobile. I dialed from memory and got a message that the mobile was turned off. "I don't like this at all. He's on that thing more than a teenage girl. Oh, sorry, Val." Ghastly apologized. "But he wouldn't just leave and have you ever known Dexter to miss a home-cooked meal, ever?"

We were all worried then. Tipstaff looked helpless. If he ordered a search people would accuse him of using manpower to track down his wayward lover. Erskine of course had no such problems and launched a search as soon as he joined us in the kitchen. Everyone felt too worried to eat, so we put the oven on low to keep the meal and all retired to the living room. Tipstaff looked at me uncertainly. "Valkyrie, could you find him?"

"Maybe if Saracen helped." I said and he nodded but we found nothing and Saracen who could 'just know things' knew nothing. We all turned to Liam and he went very still and seemed to be staring off into the distance. At last he looked at me, scared.

"He's knocked out, mom. He's still in the Sanctuary, but he got hurt in one of the vaults. He was looking for something to help with a case and he got hurt when a shelf collapsed." I winced and quickly dialed the Sanctuary. I waited breathlessly until the person who answered went to look and found him. Dexter it seemed was just coming around, and growling at the idea of seeing a doctor or staying away from home for the night.

Skulduggery and Tipstaff went for him in the Bentley and soon we had him bundled on the couch, eating more than his share of shepherd's pie and looking none the worse for wear as he soothed a shaking Tipstaff, who now felt guilty for thinking he'd left. "Don't apologize, Tipstaff." Dexter said gently. "I've led a fast life and nobody expects me to be serious, but I am. Maybe I got some sense knocked into me, because they last thing I remember is wanting to ask you out on a date. A date date away from the house and everything."

Tipstaff nodded happily. "I'd love to, but not until you're better. You could have been killed. Oh, I knew those shelves were a hazard, but I never dreamed they'd just collapse. I thought I had more time." He shivered and we all comforted them both.

All in all we knew we were lucky. We had Dexter back safe and sound, and we were eating our dinner together as a family. Dexter looked at me hopefully and I got him one of the extras I'd made. I suppose they were both ravenous from both joy and sheer relief because Tipstaff ate extras as well, both men praising us cooks. Skulduggery preened. "It was all my idea, of course." He lied and everyone laughed but he didn't mind.

Both he and Ghastly watched over our newest couple protectively, exchanging fond smiles as they held hands. Ghastly looped a loving arm around Skulduggery who sighed and happily settled into his chest. Corrival surprised us then by speaking. "Since it seems to be a day for couples to be revealed I might as well admit I have my eye on someone." We all turned to him in surprise. "Her name is Violet. She's from the Victorian era, very sweet. Pure mortal, but I won't have it held against her. I'd like to bring her by, have her meet the family." He voice was gruff, but we know the old warrior was really a teddybear, especially where the fairer sex as he thought of women were concerned.

"Please, bring her!" I said and everyone, including Uncle Gordon who'd been brought down echoed my enthusiasm. My beloved uncle, well my Echo of a beloved uncle had at long last emerged from his self-imposed isolation. He hadn't been able to attend my wedding due to a malfunction in his Echo Stone that almost killed him. Well, perhaps erased was a better word, and he still looked pale and shaken even though the stone had been repaired.

I gently carried the stone back upstairs so he could rest in his study. "I'll never apologize enough, Valkyrie. My not attending was inexcusable. I would have, if you'd let me." He said.

"I know. We don't hold it against you, nobody does. I know how hard it was on you not to be there, trust me. You were wonderful enough to let us get married here and let us all move in. We love you and we weren't going to loose you." I said trying to hug him as best I could.

He sniffed back happy tears. "For an Echo of a man I feel so strongly toward my favourite niece that it nearly killed me to let you down. How can I make it up to you? Name it and I'll do it."

"You just get better. Do you want some company? Poor Hopeless looks a bit downcast lately I think he could use a friend. Don't worry, he knows to let you rest if you need it."

"I'd like that. He's been coming in here on his own anyhow. I know he is working his way up to something, no idea what though. Maybe he had an eye on a young lady. Or he wants to be a writer." Uncle Gordon said with a grin and I left him to rest. Hopeless was only too happy to go visit with his friend and I wondered what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

That night I was drowsing in Erskine's arms, grateful that he had the next day off. "We had a close one today, didn't we?" He asked as he slowly stroked my hair.

"Yeah, we did. To serve on all those missions and nearly be done in by rotten shelving, poor Dexter. But then again it gives Tipstaff a reason to stay in his room tonight, so maybe he's lucky Dexter." I said, looking up at Erskine with a grin.

"Mmm, that's what I thought too, but he does need looked after. Normally a Dead Man would do it, you and I both know that, but I'm not about to take away a chance for those two to bond." He said gently.

"What I don't understand is how he could look so pleased over being hurt."

"It's a guy thing, Val. He'll get fussed over and all the other guys know he fought a fierce shelving unit. We're very proud of him." Erskine said happily and I laughed. "That and I know for a fact he did it on purpose, he told me as much."

"He what?" I asked, sitting up, suddenly wide awake. "But why?"

"The plan was to not get hit quite so hard in the head, of course. He wanted to show Tipstaff that he needs him. That as a man he wants taken care of. Men do it all the time. Gives us an excuse to be vulnerable after. Besides, it was an adventure."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. It's very manly to face pain and injury in order to be loved and held later. We don't feel like less of a man that way."

"Men are stupid. Did he come up with this brilliant plan before or after he hit his head?" I growled and Erskine laughed.

"See? Women don't understand how men think. He knew if he took a risk and got injured he'd be a hero. Then he could let Tipstaff comfort him and still be manly. See?"

"The frightening thing is I do." I sighed. "Why not just ask to be held? You've' asked to hold me."

"Yes, well, that's because I'm so charming I can be vulnerable. Besides you love that in a man." He purred and he was right, I did. I nestled back down into his arms and he continued. "I don't know what men look for in other men, but I know what we look for in women. We want a woman who will love and nurture us that we can be vulnerable with. I was that way from the start with you because I trusted you to love me, at least the better part of me did. But right now Dex is terrified to show he's vulnerable without a good excuse. He's afraid Tipstaff won't want him if he isn't a big, strong man."

I sighed and shook my head then drew Erskine down into a lingering kiss. His lips were soft and sweet and it felt good to be wrapped in his strong arms. I knew how lucky I was. How rare it was to have a husband who had to be made to leave for work each morning and often took me with him. Erskine adored me, and I wanted him to know he was every bit as adored.

I was shifting on top of him when a knock came at the door and the doorknob rattled. "Mom?" Liam's voice.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked as I got out of bed and opened the door, bundling him tightly into me.

"I had a bad dream so I went to see if Uncle Gordon is OK." He was crying. "Mom, his Echo Stone is gone!"

* * *

 **At last! I'm working some action into the story. No insult meant to male readers. I've had men assure me that getting fussed over after is half the reason they did stupid things in the first place when they knew they'd get hurt. Besides it proved they are manly men. And these things, they assured me, needed done.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Darquesse, Erskine, Valkyrie, Gordon, Hopeless, Dexter, Ghastly, Tipstaff, Larrikin or Anton. Can you believe we are at Chapter 20? It took so long because I think I'm going to get really flamed over this chapter, but this is the way the story wants to go.

* * *

We rushed to his study, Liam of course ignoring my growled warning to stay safely outside the office. Instead he followed us in, clinging to me and I felt my heart soften. Of course it made more sense to stay with mom to him. He was only seven. I looked around, forcing myself to remain calm. Nothing was touched, I searched carefully finding no sign of forced entry, none of the windows were even unlocked. Liam followed me, learning as I explained why we were looking for clues. "Like Uncle Skulduggery, right mom?" He asked eagerly and I nodded, smiling.

"That's right, Liam, and he'd be very proud of you for listening so well and helping me search. I suppose an Adept could have done this, but why?" I said, puzzled. I let my darkness come over me and opened my eyes as Darquesse. I let my senses expand, searching for the criminal and found nothing. Erskine looked at me worriedly. "What is it?"

"I can't find anything, I'm looking for a criminal, perhaps he left by choice. Let me try again." I closed my eyes and in an instant I knew where he was and I wanted to go beat both men senseless. But I only sighed and let my darkness recede. There was no use yelling at Liam he was only seven and not quite sure about things yet. Besides, even as Darquesse I had been proud of him for caring. I patted the couch and he bounced over to cuddle into me. "He's safe, sweetheart. He's seeing someone, and well, I can tell they're both ashamed."

"Why?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

"Because men are taught-" How did I say this without exposing him to how cruel the world could be? "Men are taught they can only be with women, and the whole time we've known them they've never acted differently. But some men like both. Like uncle Dexter does. And they can be frightened the people they love will no longer love them." I said gently.

"But we do, right mom?" He asked, clinging to me.

"Of course we do." Erskine and I assured him at once. Erskine looked at me questioningly and I nodded. "I fell in love with your mom when I though she just liked men, but she likes both. Just in slightly different way than uncle Dexter. And having met Fi-Fi I can see why." He said, a dreamy grin creeping over his features and I swatted him playfully. Liam giggled delightedly and promised not to tell anyone about the men being out on a date. We could be wrong after all, though they were walking by the lake behind the mansion and admiring the stars.

* * *

Nothing was said at breakfast the next morning though Erskine and I exchanged amused glances. We were off to work soon enough, Liam choosing to stay behind to be with Skulduggery and Ghastly and I was fine with that. It was a beautiful day for once so we walked. I looked over at him. "I'm sorry I just never came out and said anything. That's why I know exactly how they feel. I know Ghastly and Skulduggery had to figure things out as well, but do you think it would help those two if I was more open?"

Erskine nodded. "It would. They look up to you, Valkyrie. They don't want to disappoint you. They know better, they see the unconditional love you lavish on all of us, but they're scared right now that you'd be ashamed. As a matter of fact, why don't you talk to them tonight? Or now might work." He said gently as Hopeless approached, looking miserable.

We all got settled in after Tipstaff brought coffee and Hopeless looked at me imploringly. "I have something I want to say, and I know you'll be angry but- No, never mind." He went to leave, but I stopped him.

"You're seeing Gordon, right?" He turned, surprised and nodded. "And you're worried I'd judge you? Oh, Hopeless. I'm no more straight than you are. I'm with a man because I feel in love. The same as you." Tipstaff who had been returning with pastries gave a delighted squeak. "Another couple? Good!" He went back to his office chattering happily to himself in that high pitched range only bats could hear. Erskine gave me a slight look and I understood he wanted to talk to Hopeless so I grabbed my coffee and a pastry and went to Tipstaff's office.

He was only too happy to see me. "Valkyrie, my dear. The men need to talk I suppose. Good. Then you can spend time with me. It gets so lonely in here. I very rarely get visitors. Not too many people like me, I suppose. I never thought you did, to be honest, though I blame Skulduggery for that. The man always disliked me."

"You're quiet and polite, Tipstaff. Most men aren't so they bully you. Actually you're rather sweet and I like you just fine. But you're right. I wasn't nice to you before and I'm sorry. You're a good man, you deserve better than that." He flushed slightly, pleased.

Tipstaff was gentle. He wasn't aggressive like most men, if fact as far as I knew he disliked fighting. Yet as I looked around his office I saw various awards for fighting tournaments. "You have a black belt?" I asked, rather in awe him and he nodded demurely.

"Mastering the body, helps master the mind, I've found. If you'll stay I can tell you all about me." He offered shyly. And I nodded.

"First tell me how you do that. You're doing paperwork and answering me." I said and he looked up with a smile.

"My little sister. She was often sickly, still is. But at night when I'd have schoolwork or some other task my tutors gave me she always wanted attention. And since I loved her dearly I found I could do both. You'd like her if you met her, Valkyrie, I know you would. She's the only one who stood by me when the family figured out I liked boys instead of girls."

"That's terrible. My family never got a chance to find out, but you knew somehow, didn't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was seeing Fi-Fi at the same time you were dance partners. I loved watching the pair of you together on the dance floor. But I'd never out you, Valkyrie. That's just mean and spiteful. We're lucky to have a Grand Mage with commonsense and compassion. I know he knew the day I walked into his office, but he hired me anyhow. But then I've got impeccable references."

We spent the day together, Tipstaff telling me about his service during the war before my time. I'd never even known he could fight, let alone was an Elemental like me and felt terrible for how shabbily I'd treated him. And not just because he'd been black ops either. "How do you do it?" I asked as we got ready to go meet Erskine and go home. "Turn the war off like that?"

"I don't, not always. But I muddle though the same as everyone else. It helps having Dexter of course if he doesn't find another way to brain himself. You know the fool told me he did it on purpose? As if anyone who knows me doesn't know I'm in touch with my emotions." He smiled slyly at me and I realized he knew exactly what he'd been called behind his back but he just laughed and escorted me to Erskine.

* * *

We found dinner waiting for us and our newest couple at the table. True it was a bit crowded and they didn't eat much, but it was wonderful. I knew then that Anton and Larrikin needed a nudge since Hopeless had clearly said nothing. I wasn't sure how all my brothers would react, but Skulduggery seemed to sense me fishing for an opening. "So, Valkyrie. I have a bet running with Ghastly. Nobody at the table can beat being a fey skeleton."

"Ha, pansexual. So got you beat." I said. My brothers looked at me, several nodding thoughtfully, most smiling. Anton looked rather shocked.

"And you married straight?" He asked in utter horror, and it broke the tension, bringing much needed laughter.

"Fi-Fi broke my heart. Erskine caught me on the rebound." I sad with a wink. Then of course Skulduggery and Ghastly took wicked delight in describing her, adding that it was a pity she only liked boys. Tipstaff snorted laugher and the whole table relaxed.

"You dated Fi-Fi?" Anton asked. I shook my head.

"Admired from afar. She'd get me dressed up in a suit and act smitten, but I knew better. She has a way about her, I'll give her that. Not like Albin from La Cage though. God, he was gorgeous." I realized I'd said a bit much and found my dinner really interesting but Erskine just grinned at me.

* * *

Late that night he laughed softly as he cuddled me into him. "Well, now that you took the lead the men can relax. Good for you I know that had to be hard. I'm just glad Fi-Fi never liked you or you wouldn't be here right now." He said, stroking my hair softly. "Do you regret it? Giving up being a detective?"

"Do you regret giving up being whatever you were before you became Grand Mage?" I asked, knowing it was a loaded question. Because he'd been a free man then. He didn't answer and I sat up to look at him. "Erskine, if you're regretting getting married-" He shook his head.

"You know that's not true. There's been no one else for me ever since I fell in love with you. But do I miss the adventure? Of course I do. I'd almost thought of putting myself out in the field, with you as my partner, of course. I think I'd make a half decent detective if I actually tried."

"You mean it? You'd go out on cases with me? But is that fair, with a child to look after?" I asked and he pulled me back down.

"Very fair. Lots of detectives have children, Valkyrie. I know you are supposed to be retired, but I'm worried about you being at home or with me all day. Don't get angry, but I already asked the others and they'd be delighted to take care of Liam. I even have a case if you'll go with me." He looked worried and my heart softened. He feared rejection.

"You know a case is about ninety percent boring paperwork?" I asked and he nodded, smiling. "Then if you're sure we'll look at the case file tomorrow." He reached into his beside table and pulled out two files, handing me one.

I grinned and opened mine, studying the file. It looked open and shut but if the Sanctuary didn't send people to investigate mages felt cheated. "Magical plants? There are magical plants? Oh right, like those leaves we chew for pain. How do we keep those from mortals by the way?"

"Very carefully. The man who has been robbed has an ingenious greenhouse underground and every one of his plants was stolen. Not just the type for pain, but all other types of medical ones as well. Should so much as a leaf end up in mortal hands-" He shrugged helplessly.

"Magic would be exposed." I finished and he nodded. "Then where does my partner want to start?" I asked.

"Visit the scene of the crime, interview this man, see if we can find any clues. I'm much better at this than I sound actually, honest." Erskine said, his eyes pleading with me to have faith in him.

"I believe you, the Dead Men are very good at figuring things out and you will hopefully impress the man by showing up yourself. Don't look so worried, Erskine. As Skulduggery loves to point out, he won't be here forever. Other detectives have to step in sometime. Heck, if you get good enough we'll elect Anton Grand Mage and you can ditch the robe." This brought on hysterics for use both since we knew the first thing Anton would do is burn the Sanctuary to the ground if given half a chance. It was hard to get to sleep that night, knowing that come morning we'd be headed out on a case. A new case, a new partner. I liked the sound of that just fine.

* * *

 **A case for the two of them at last! Hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I don't own Erskine, Valkyrie, Tipstaff, Uncle Gordon, Skulduggery, Dexter or Ghastly. Jack Green is my OC, though.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Lou Rawls pounding through our bedroom. "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" came on and as Lou's smoky, husky voice started to energize me, Erskine pounced out of nowhere with a happy grin on his handsome features, then gently pulled me up and into an impromptu dance. "Dance with me, Valkyrie." He purred, nuzzling into me as we swayed to the music.

And I gave in, giggling, even though I knew we had a case to get to. Erskine was more than a little crazy, but the good kind, and as I came awake I saw the loving light in his eyes. "Ah, there's my beautiful new partner." He said, then spun me away from him and then back into the safe harbour of his arms.

"Hello, handsome." I managed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laughed happily, his whole being lighting up. "Ready for our case?"

"Mmm, breakfast out first. Then a nice leisurely drive to the crime scene."

"You know if the Grand Mage hears you, he'll start barking orders to move faster. He's a tyrant, he is." I teased and he groaned.

"Please, Val. No shop talk, not now. I'd much rather chase you around the bedroom." He grinned wolfishly at me.

"Erskine Ravel, how you talk!" I feigned shock, then kissed him softly before going in for my shower. Soon enough we were indeed out and at breakfast, and I was glad Liam had agreed to stay behind. He knew our work was dangerous and that in order to protect him we'd put ourselves in harm's way. Erskine had picked out a little bistro and seemed rather pleased with himself as we nibbled French delicacies for breakfast. "Mmm, this is the life, Valkyrie. Living in a mansion, a beautiful wife, a sports car. And now we get to go on a case together." He said, his eyes dancing.

I laughed, hoping the case coming last was a joke. Erskine liked to act lazy, but he could work hard enough with the right motivation. "You know, if we get the case wrapped up fairly quickly, there might be something in it for you."

"What?" He asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I said mysteriously. And with Erskine gazing at me in utter adoration I figured it better be good. He was still looking at me, pleading to know just as Liam had predicted he would. "A vacation. We need one, with Liam along, of course."

"And the rest of our family?" Erskine asked and my heart melted.

"He said you'd ask that too. Tipstaff looked into it for us and the Sanctuary will be fine for two weeks without us. All of us. Uncle Gordon is coming too, of course."

"Naturally. I love our alone time like now, Valkyrie, but having our family with us means everything to me. I keep expecting to wake up and find out it was all a dream. To be alone again." He said softly, then brightened. "But you're all convincing me it won't happen. How about dessert?" I smiled and nodded, enjoying my new partner's insistence on enjoying life.

* * *

We arrived at the greenhouse, entering by a small building aboveground, then riding an elevator deep into the Earth. The owner who had buzzed us in, met us in the underground greenhouse and I marveled to see the place. A vast network of caves, all lit by magic that duplicated natural sunlight. But where there should have been a vast garden of plants stood only slatted tables of grey wood. "Always a pleasure to see you, Grand Mage Ravel." The owner said with a polite bow.

"And you, Jack. Valkyrie, this is Jack Green. He is one of the people who keeps Sanctuaries worldwide supplied with magical plants. Jack, this is Valkyrie, my wife." Jack lit up.

"I always told you getting married would do you a world of good, Erskine." He said, dropping his formality. "Well, I can at least offer you two some tea. Ah, coffee, that's right you drink coffee." Soon we were in his home, also underground and he grinned at me. "I thank you for not staring my dear, or grabbing at me. I'm only half leprechaun, you see."

Erskine smiled. "He's not kidding, Valkyrie. His mother is a mage, his father is a leprechaun that became rather smitten with her and took her as his wife." I nodded, it explained the trim, small man's pointed ears and dressing in a green suit with a natty plaid vest, I guessed.

"Then that's how you're so good with the plants?" I asked, hoping I wasn't insulting our host.

"Indeed. Never could be a cobbler and I think it broke dad's heart, but he's a good man and when he found out I took after mom's gift with magical plants he had her teach me. It took everything I could do to get him not to go after the thieves himself." Jack said with a shiver. And I was glad he had. Far from being cute and cuddly, leprechauns could enact a terrible vengeance.

We chatted for a while then had a look around for clues. I wished Skulduggery was there since it had always been his job to be honest, but as I prowled after the dust for detecting magic showed nothing I came upon a small silver pin shaped like a star lying under one of the tables. At least I knew better than to just pick it up. "Jack, did you loose a pin?" I called and he shook his head then came to hunker down beside me.

"I can't remember a customer who wore one like it, either, and you know I'd pay careful attention to any metals that enter my home." He said seriously and I nodded. Legend had it that iron could kill any member of the sidhe and most likely poor Jack had inherited the trait.

Erskine joined us, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the star and his lips pulled back in a silent snarl. He took a pen out of his suit jacket pocket and fished out the pin, seemingly loath to touch it. "Watch." He said, his voice dark. He tossed the pin from him, then snapped his fingers and threw the summoned flame at it. Luckily he manipulated the air as well, shielding us all when the star exploded into deadly shrapnel, much larger than the actual star itself. Erskine seemed furious and neither Jack or I dared speak.

"This is guerilla warfare, Valkyrie. You remember how I told you the Dead Men's missions weren't always something pleasant? We went after a man once that we never did find. One of our few failures." His eyes flashed in anger. "He made jewelry like this, pins, exactly like this. He'd leave them places he knew his target would be, hoping they'd put them on. Then when they used magic-"

"But after the first victim?" I asked and he sighed his anger receding.

"You had a natural caution so did Jack because of your bloodlines, it's the same reason I was repelled by it. But most mages are so charmed they will put it on without thinking. He used to strike closer to the holidays of course when a silver star would be more likely to attract a victim."

"Then maybe it is a plant, Erskine. Someone may be trying to frame the man." Jack said sensibly and Erskine nodded. We continued searching and Erskine called some detectives in to continue the search as we withdrew.

"I don't like this, Valkyrie." He said as we rode the elevator upwards. "I don't think that pin was there by chance. Either it is a plant to buy the real criminals more time, or the man is question is back and spreading mayhem at random now. It should go without saying I suppose, but his favourite targets were the women and children of his real targets."

"Lord! Then if Liam had been with us-" I shivered miserably. My mobile rang and it was Liam.

"Mom!" He said helplessly.

"Sweetheart, I'm all right, everything's fine. Are you safe?" I asked.

"Yes. I knew just now what happened. How come I didn't know before?"

"It's happened before, remember sweetie, with Dexter? We're safe and coming home now." I said with a glance at Erskine who nodded. After several more reassurances we rang off just as we stepped out of the elevator. We both tensed. I had the sense you get when a person has just left a room before you entered and I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

We were greeted by everyone who was home when we got there and my eyes misted up slightly and I felt a lump in my throat as brother after brother hugged me and Ghastly and Skulduggery swooped in and held me tightly in between them as Erskine was mobbed with brotherly affection as he held Liam to him tightly. "I want you off the case." Skulduggery said and I could hear the tears in his voice.

"Dad, it's OK." I said, my voice breaking. But we both knew it wasn't. We also knew I couldn't quit, neither could Erskine. We were looked at as leaders and we had to set a strong example. As the greetings died down Erskine looked at all of us, taking on the role of leader as a Grand Mage should.

"I want everyone in this house to be careful. No one goes to work alone, starting now, and Liam is to be with a group of adults at all times. I know none of you want to hear this, but the Dead Men are going to be needed again and that means I want you all at the Sanctuary if we aren't all home at all times. You too, Anton, sorry." Anton nodded. Liam looked frightened and Erskine made soothing sounds.

The men looked at me then and I realized the expected me to be a leader now too. "I agree with Erskine. We don't know right now who left the silver star and that means any one of us could be a target. Until we know more, and maybe even then we'll be spending more time together than usual. We travel as a group when possible." I said and the men nodded in reply.

"Good thinking, Valkyrie." Erskine said, handing Liam over. "Don't worry, Liam. No one is going to let anything happen to you. " He soothed as Liam burrowed into me.

"From now on if you find anything strange, no matter what it is, you show an adult first, OK, Liam?" I asked and he nodded. "That goes for the rest of you too, I'm afraid. We know the stars are bombs that activate whenever magic is used, but let's not assume our killer is only using stars. I want you leery of any unexpected gifts or things you find, all right?" The men nodded again and we all gathered together in the living room, no one saying much.

Because we were all wondering who had been the real target. Was it Jack so he could no longer raise plants, or to keep him quiet? Was it Erskine to leave me a widow or me to leave my child and son alone? Or more worrying still, had the killer been watching us and hoped Liam would be along as usual? Skulduggery looked over at me. "No going Darquesse, Val. There's every possibility innocent people could get hurt." I nodded and we could all feel him taking over his natural role as leader of the Dead Men again.

"Valkyrie's right, we travel and live as a group until this mission is over. There goes vacation, but on the bright side the Sanctuary gets to bask in our presence on a daily basis since I need to do research, and guess who gets to help me?" He asked, tilting his skull and grinning at me. I hated the case already.

Erskine's mobile rang and as he listened he paled, he rang off and looked at us. "We have to go into the Sanctuary and now. Seven bodies have been found, all killed by shrapnel that is likely to be from the same type of stars. It looks like Damien is back after all."

* * *

 **That was supposed to be really different, but one part just seemed too heavy-handed. So the Dead Men are back and we have a killer who likes to go after families. Now the hunt begins and looking at bodies, and crime scenes and oh boy!**


End file.
